My boss's Daughter
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: Life has a NCIS Agent is already dangerous, but when you're in love with the Boss's daughter. you're asking for a death wish, but when you throw in someone from your past trying to kill you, it's safe to say a will is in order. Especially, when your boss is Tony, and your Director is a sniper happy Grandpa GIBBS. TiVA, MCABBy and kids. Connects to NCIS World.
1. Prelude

Thank you, everyone who is following my series, this is the final installment to the collection.

If you are new, please start from Lights are going on everywhere, then to wildfire, follow that with the start of Mr and Mrs Trouble, and you will be up to speed.

Sorry for the wait, but my internet was down, that's why I didn't post soon.

Thank you, to everyone who alerted me, and was pushing me to post it means a lot.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

I do not own NCIS or anything associated.

* * *

Kate smiles walking into her apartment, "Hey, can I borrow your Dress" Her roommate asks causing her to roll her eyes.

" You're already wearing it, Lindsay" She says staring at her dress which was on the 5'7 woman with dirty blond hair.

" I know, you sure you don't want to come" Kate smiles "I'm sure, thanks " Lindsay shakes her head. "How are we friends" Kate smiles "Because, I am the only person that keeps you grounded, and understands you" Lindsay smiles.

"Maybe, and you're a great wingman if you get out in field again, I mean since you went to Spain..." Kate smiles "I promise to go out with you tomorrow, okay" Her friend sighs before a smile appears on her lips.

"yes , and I'm going to dress you, and you're going flirt, like you used to" Kate rolls her eyes " I told you, My marine doesn't like me flirting with other men" she yells over her shoulder before walking to her bedroom.

" I still haven't seen, a picture of him" Kate smiles, " I know, I don't want to have to kill you for drooling over my boyfriend" Kate shouts before stepping into her room.

She lies on her bed when her laptop goes off, she opens it smiling at her marine. "Hey, baby" He says causing her to stare at him. "Baby?" He smiles "You don't like it" She smiles "I didn't say that, " He smiles "Mi vida, I know you" She smiles "That's my name" She says smiling, he smirks "That's your bedroom" She nods smiling turning her computer to show him around the room, " Yup, only one month before I can give you a tour" She says with a smirk, he gives her a smile.

" That's something to look forward to, and thanksgiving" she smiles " I know, I can't wait to show you off" He smiles "Am I just eye candy to you" " She nods with a wink and gun, causing him to laugh.

" Have you started your Internship at NYPD yet" She shakes her head. "In two days" He smiles, " You'll do great" She smiles "Thanks, so how you been" He gives a weak smile "Hanging in there, how about you double major" She smiles "I have not had a meltdown yet, " He smiles "Of course not all that studying is fun for a genius." He says causing her to roll her eyes, "I'm not a genius," He gives her a cocky grin. "You're with me, you're a genius" She laughs smiling, "I miss you, it gets cold at night" He smiles "well, that means I can't leave you alone when I get back" He says with a smile,which fades when his soldier walks in.

"What's wrong Keller" He stares at the man. "We need you," Jason nods, before turning back to Kate whose eyes never left him. "I need to go...I'll call soon has I can take care of yourself," She gives a weak smile. "you too, Watch your six, I love you forever and always" He smiles " Love you too, to Infinity and Beyond" She smiles before it goes black, She places a hand over his chain. "Please, take care of him."

* * *

Jason stands in front of his troops. " We are going in, and we are going to slay each one of those son bitches," He says walking in front, of his youngest recruit, and best friend.

" You we'll be on My ass like if you're attached to it, You understand marine" The marine stares him straight in the eye "Yes, Sir"

Jason walks up the ranks " I don't care, what tactics they believe are justice, but we'll show them the same mercy, they showed One of our own, We'll show them what Boot looks like in their ass" Jason shouts,

"and I want each one of you to sign it courtesy of the US OF A, , do I make myself Clear." He shouts, "Yes, Sir" They shout back.

"Not Good enough, They threaten A marine, I want to hear it! "He shouts back " Yes, sir" They yell loud. " Good, you got your assignments, if we get separated we will regroup in hell" Jason shouts, "oorah " They shout back causing him to give a little smile.

"Do or Die, Ladies, gear up" Jason shouts.

Two Days later...

"Get a medic" Keller shouts, applying pressure to Jason wound. His eyes were getting heavy, "Sarg, hung on, help is on the way" Keller look at the blood gushing out of Jason chest.

" Matthews" Jason says in a rasping voice, Keller stares him straight in the eye. "You brought him home, you brought him home" He says before looking over at the body which was cover with a sheet, " Sarg" Jason eyes fall on his friend, a sec later they were too heavy to keep open, "MEDIC! "

* * *

Jason wakes up staring around the hospital room, he had been in for the last few weeks, gaining his strength for the trip back home, but this time was different, he knew there was a choice he was going to have to make and it was going to change his path forever.

His eyes fall on the man who was sitting across the way, he had seen the man around the hospital , 'always watch the watchers. "You are a lot closer today, is there a reason for that" Jason asks, leaning his head against the pillow.

The man smiles, " You've made an excellent recovery" Jason eyes narrow on the man, before looking around room. "I know you are not here to leave me flowers, so what do you want?"The man stares at him.

" you're a lucky man an inch or two more to the left, and I would be visiting your grave" He says, causing Jason to stare at him. " Is that so, what else do you know" The man gives a little smile.

"I know, you had to take charge after your CO was taken. I also know that all of those events should have never happened...Oh and someone is selling locations of marine units, which caused forty...forty-one marines their lives," The man says. while taking the man across from him pudding cup, causing Jason to glare. "You wanted it" He asks before placing a spoonful in his mouth.

"What do you want?" The man smiles " you and your find Kate "Jason smiles, his rifle was same has his girlfriend, she saved his life, yet deadly. "And who are you" The man, smiled placing the pudding cup back on the tray." The government, the CIA," Jason gives him a look. " what do they want" The man smiles "You don't listen, the marines, agreed on a joint operation, but the marine has to volunteer, what do you say?"

Halfway across the world.

She runs upstairs to her room, when she heard her alert, causing her family to stare at her. She opens her computer to see her marine in a hospital bed. " are you okay?" She ask staring at his torn expression. "I'm fine, how's thanksgiving" She gives a weak smile. "okay, I mean I was looking forward to seeing you get stuffed." Jason gives a smile. " I'm sorry...Mi vida, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Please Review should have the next chapter up tomorrow


	2. A new meaning of meeting the family

Thank you, all for reading and for following my story. it's going to be a long summer, Until the fall premire of season 11, and there better be TIVA!

anyways please review, and I own nothing.

* * *

A man waits for his orders, staring at the blank wall wondering when he will finally be able to go home.

A marine walks in causing him to jump into attention. " At ease Marine." The captain orders, taking a seat across from him.

"I read your reports bourne, and they say your well in enough to go back to civilian life" Jason hides the smile, he was finally get out of his prison, he had been living in for the last month.

"I have also talked to your commander, you are officially off of Active duty, and you should be in D.C in a few days if that's alright with you " He says, with a smile, Jason hides a smile. "Yes, sir that's alright with me."

"Good, You leave for Quantico in a few hours and from there you can start your civilian life" Jason smiles "Bourne, you have done enough for your country, we're grateful, but honestly son, I don't want to see you again" Jason smiles.

"Jason, I owe your father my life, you have prove you're his son time and time again, Now it's time to make your own path, Get married have a kid, and let your wife be the one to give you orders" Jason smiles getting up. "Permission to speak and act freely sir" The captain smiles.

"Granted" Jason smiled hugging the man. " Tell Charlie Hi, and Take care of yourself Uncle Martin, and we will see each again I just won't be in uniform"

The captain smiles. "Bye Jason, I'm glad we bumped into each" Jason smiles"Thanks for coming to get me" Jason says before saluting Martin.

"Bourne, I just didn't want that saying to stand true" Martin says saluting him back " What saying?" He pats jason on the shoulder, " The Good Died Young" He says, Jason gives a weak smile.

"That saying still stands true, I didn't Bring him home" Jason says the marine stares at him. "Just like your father, bourne you didn't kill him" Jason shakes his head. "I practical put the bullet in his chest" Jason says before walking out.

A few hours later...

Jason boards the plane , he takes his seat surrounded by marines, he smiles staring at the picture that got him through the nights in hell.

He stares at his angel. " I'll found you, Mrs. Trouble" He says before closing his eyes he was finally going home.

* * *

Jason was finally release after a 72 hour lookdown on base. "Hey, You need a ride marine" His commander asks, he shakes his head. Staring at the road made of american soil which brings a smile to his face.

He had been training since he had been place in the hospital which was the only way to make him stay calm.

"No sir, I'll run. it's been a long time since I ran on american soil" The man smiles.

" welcome home" Jason smiles "thank you, but I am still a long way from home" Jason says before bolting causing the man to laugh.

Jason was running for almost five miles when he hears a scream, He runs in the direction of the cry for help.

He sees the door open to the house. He slowly walks in, checking his surroundings when he enters the living room where he see's his marine on the floor bleeding. He checks for a pulse, which he still had but it was getting faint, when he hears movement coming up stairs.

"Hang on Keller" He whispers, before walking up the stairs, He sneaks up on the man, he whistles causing him to turn around. Jason grabs the gun, they struggle a little, before he twists the man's wrist forcing the gun to be pointed at the man's chest, and allows him to be the one to pull the trigger. He catches him placing him on the ground quietly before grabbing the gun.

He enters last bedroom on the end of the hall which was decorated for a little girl. walking in the bedroom at the end of the hall. Where he see's the window open, he runs to the window where a man was getting van that pulled up. He aims the gun taking out the side mirror, before taking another shot the driver wounding the driver.

Jason hears the sirens coming close. he slowly walks to the closet where he heard a sound come from, he opens the door to a little girl whose eyes were full of fear. " Minnie," she goes further into the closest, terrified, he places the weapon down " Minnie It's just me, It's safe. "

"Uncle Jason, Daddy" She cries,before going over to him when the police rushes in "Hands in the air step away from the child" They yell, he sighs doing what they say "It's okay minnie, you're safe" She nods tears filling her eyes when a female officer scoops her up.

Jason glares, when the mental was being tighten around his wrist, welcome home bourne, welcome home.

* * *

Agent Sacks walks around the room staring at the marine who was sitting there before him while the marine stares at him with his eyes that would put the wolves to shame.

"Do you know why you're here?" Agent Sacks asks, causing the man to lick his lip. "For my incredible luck and you're here because it's obvious you like me but you're not my type…" He says while scanning the agent up and down with his eyes. "Really, its not your fault, it's my father's he taught me to like beautiful women, not that you're not beautiful in your own way, there are websites that can help you find someone. "Jason says before pointing to his file. "But it's just not in that file. "

. "You think your cute "The marine sits back in his chair with a smug smile.

" I think I am absolutely adorable, do you see these dimples" He says causing the Agent to mumble something under his breath. All the while Tony couldn't stop smiling in the observation room. David walks in handing tony a cup of coffee. "So who's winning" David asks before taking a slip of his coffee. Tony smiles "Let's say Sacks has yet to score" David shakes his head. "I don't know why the director gave them point on this" Tony shrugs his shoulder smiling

Tony normally doesn't like the FBI taking over their cases but on rare occasion like today, it feels like Christmas when he sees a suspected ride their ass especially Sacks. .

"Is your name Jason Nicholas Bourne? " Sacks asks, while finally taking a seat. Jason looks up at the man. "Wow it took you some time to sound that out, next time buddy if you need help just ask" Jason says causing the agent to glare.

" Stop making this Into a game, " Jason glares at the man sitting back into his seat. "you think I am playing a game, if so who's winning" Jason asks with a smile, the man lays flat a few pictures of the crime scene.

"The Corporal is doing well, I thought you would like to know" Jason smiles "Funny, and Thoughtful your are becoming more my type by the minute, but I really don't want to stay so I'm going to head out" Jason says before gets up before trying to walk away from the table only to be pulled back by the restrains "Or wait I can't " He yells before taking a seat.

Sacks gives a little smile," It's too soon to leave, we haven't got to know each other" Jason forces a little smile.

"Buddy, I think we know each other well enough to go by nicknames, and I have a few for you" Jason says sitting back into his seat causing Sacks to glare.

Sacks opens the file. " Something is bugging me, about your statement" Jason stares at it. "what it wasn't done in color crayons," He says plainly, causing Sacks to bite his lip.

"You ran into the house, found killer on the floor, sneak up on one of the intruders disarmed him, shot him and went to bedroom, where you looked out the window where you saw the van, you fired the weapon, hit the driver, and you took out the rear that traumatic event you went to the closet where you found michaela hiding, corrected" Jason nods.

"Yes, however I used some really great Adjectives, also the man shot himself and you forgot where the police arrested me" He says while holding up his hands showing his restain.

He gives a smile. "Help me out, because I am confused" Jason gives him a sympathetic smile. "I tried to rhyme the words for you, but I am no Dr. Seuss" Jason says causing the man to glare.

" why were you running so late, and why were you in Keller's neighborhood, and how did you manage to be at the right place at the right time, this seems to big of a coincidence to me, " Jason gives him a little smile. " Like I said before So very Lucky" Jason spats, while Sacks nods. "Okay you're- lucky. IS that how everything happens with you" He asks causing Jason to shrug.

" On occasions " Jason says with a smile. The man smiles while going through the file. "Wow, Bourne you like a life size captain America" Jason glare at the nick name.

"Spotless record, countless commendations, rank up the ranks fast, I hear you are up for another promotion" Jason eyes doesn't break contact with the man, making Sack's body language to change. " Don't ask me how that happen" Jason says causing the man to give him a smile.

"I already know how it happen, It's right here in the file, you're a hand for hire, I mean twenty-nine men in four months, that's impressive you only used 29 bullets, and that's not including all the stuff I am not allowed to know" Jason glares at the man, " I did my job you try it sometime" Jason hisses, Sacks smiles "You're good at your job aren't you, I mean to do all this and not get paid... is that what happened you weren't afraid of getting your hands bloody, did someone pay you or was it something personal" Jason remains quite, his eyes narrow on the man.

"I thought a marine is supposed to own up to what he's done, you are a marine aren't" Jason glares"You can read can't you" Jason says causing the man to seat back in his seat. " You are nothing more they a poor excuse for a marine, did you get that from your father?" Jason eyes roll up like the devil himself was sitting across from Sacks. " No, because, I never know a poor excuse of a marine to be dub The medal of honor" Sacks eyes widen " I'm nothing close to what my father was, but everyday I try to be, you got your badge by not failing, he got his got his medal by doing something only a few men would" Jason says moves closer to sacks." you can talk what you want about me, but say one more thing about my parents and I'll do your agency a favor. Like you said I'm not afraid of bloodshed, so get your ass up and get me a Agent who knows how to do his job" His words sounded like ice, while Sacks doesn't move, "We have..." Jason cuts him off.

"I know, bullshit is your native tongue, but try to learn English, get me NCIS Agent, or get me a lawyer" Sacks objects. "you don't get..." Jason glares " I know my rights, don't try to go medieval because sweetheart, that means I don't live by a code that's keeping me from snapping that arrogant neck of yours" The man huffed and puffed all the way out of the room.

Sacks walks into the observation room where Tony was waiting with a cocky smile "I would stay away from high buildings and glass windows, because you just got threatened by the fourth greatest marksmen in the country." Tony starts walking out of the room. David smiles at the FBI agent. "Fourth is not that good, I mean he only took out a party of seven, at same time one right after the other" He says before looking back at the marine.

Jason eyes looks around the isolated room knowing on the other side of the glass, there was someone watching him. Jason eyes falls on the marine who walks in with another man. "Take a seat Marine" Jason takes a seat, while Gibbs and Tony takes a seat across from him.

Gibbs opens the file, while Tony stares at the young man. "You know why you are here" Jason gives a weak smile, " My Judgement day, Interrogation." Jason says while staring at the man across from him. " So what do you want to know?" Jason asks when his eyes falls on Tony. He stares at him. "what the hell..."

"I'm Agent Anthony DiNoZZo, this is Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs, We want the truth"Jason nods while mentally kicking himself in the ass.

Jason gives the two a little smile seating back in his seat. "What's with the smile marine" Jason sighs, " Nothing, I mean besides be held at NCIS, and being interrogated, It's like vacation, minus the fun and warm smiles" He says staring straight in Gibbs eyes, before turning to Tony, way to make a great first impression Bourne.' He thinks to himself.

" SO..." Jason cuts him off. " Sorry, to interrupt, but I have been through every interrogation method, known to man. I mean I have done just has many has they have been done to me, So like I said I got home, 18 months of service, I have been on american soil for less than a week, and I am here for saving my marine, you read my file, I don't screw up and if I wanted him died he would be died, and I won't have to be in the house to do it." Jason says while Gibbs looks up at the man.

"It seems you have temper" Jason sighs "I smack a few of recruits in the back of the head, It's just..." Gibbs gives a little smile "To grab the, ir attention." Jason gives a smile "Exactly, "

Tony nods "Does threatening to kill Lance corporal Keller and Corporal Peterson while holding the knife to Keller throat count has grabbing their attention." Jason bites his lip.

"No, sir I was out of line, but they were fighting, I just got back with Captain Matthews, a eight year old girl was taken from her family, has a warning to us... " Gibbs stares at the marine who was torn apart, his knuckles were white.

"We went in, but it was too late, She was used has a punching back, after the were finsh with her, nine men what could she do"Jason chews on his lip. 'I cleaned up her face, which..."He swallows hard, while tony stares at the man, his heart breaking for the little girl, and her mother, but also the two men who had to witness something so inhumane.

"I watched her mother grieve for her , she was the sweetest little girl you have ever meet. " Tony looks up at the man. "you knew her" Jason nods "I would walk the kids home, it's still pretty bad, when it comes to girls learning...She would call me Captain america..." Jason looks up. "I got back peterson had a knife on keller, and I snapped" Tony looks up "that wasn't in the report" Jason smiles " It wouldn't be, It was dealt with behind close doors, it caused Peterson his promotion" Tony nods "So, peterson and keller didn't get along" Jason smiles "Oil and water have better relationship." Tony and Gibbs stares at the man across from him, both reminding them of someone they know.

"I have blood on my hands, but not one was without a order. even then it doesn't make it better" Jason says, causing Tony to stare at the man finding nothing but honesty.

David knocks on the door, causing Tony to glare while Jason just smiles ." You never interrupted a interrogation agent..."He stops to wait for answer while Gibbs gives a little smile.

"Stellar, and It's about you" He says handing Tony the file, Tony looks up at the man.

" You're free to go" Jason seats back in his seat. "Really, well I guess we can move onto, I want in" Tony gives Gibbs a smile. "I have to talk to abby, boss, you can held this" Gibbs nods before standing up uncuffing Jason Tony smiles "It a pleasure to meet you, you a lot like him" Jason stares at him. "Who?" Tony smiles "Jason Bourne, I mean besides being..." Jason cuts him off, "Spanish, Taller and more likely to get arrested" Tony smiles "Something like that" He says before walking out with David.

"You're free to go Marine" Jason stands up in front of Gibbs, even has a older man he was still intimidating.

"That wasn't a request, it was more of I'm going to help you" Gibbs gives him a look. "No, it isn't marine" Jason narrows his eyes on Gibbs.

"Sir, all do respect I don't think this place is big on policy," Gibbs looks around before falling on the marine. " I have a man in hospital, and my goddaughter scared out of her mind, in one of these rooms, so you need to make a choice. " Gibbs sizes the man up who was not backing down to the Gibbs glare.

"What's that Gunny" Jason gives a side smile. "If you want to be included with what I am doing, because I promise you'll see the aftermath" Gibbs gives him a warning look.

"I would have to arrested you" Jason gives a little smile. " In this aspect we are like, we do what is needed for family, because I know you won't give a damn, if it was one of you men, in the hospital , I'll be fine if i'm in Gitmo if Michaela is safe, and my marine can be there to raise her. " Gibbs smiles "Gunny's don't have common sense"

Jason smiles "No we don't. So are you gunny?" Gibbs gives a smirk before signaling for him to follow him. "So how does a gunny, become the director of NCIS" Gibbs holds the door for the man. "I signed the wrong paper" He says with his charm causing Jason to smile.

* * *

Thank you, gingergryffindor, cotedepablo911, dbzfan777, ImGonnaCallYouFern, EMT1215, hslacer, -Mcabbster, daydreamer987, DS2010,One-Of-A-Kind33,crezza24, and mht224 for following My Boss's Daughter;

Thank you, crezza24, , daydreamer987, -Mcabbster, countrygirl1986, and 123sannancis for favoriting My Boss's daughter.

Thank you, Guest, Guest, crezza24 , daydreamer987 , and Hslacer for reviewing, it means a lot has you goes well know.

Next chapter will be up soon,

Thanks for reading, and please review


	3. Talk to me Goose

Thank you for reading.

I do not own NCIS or anything Associated with it.

* * *

Michaela was talking quietly with Ziva. "Minnie, are you okay? "She turns her attention to her Uncle's voice. She runs to him tears clouding her eyes.

"Uncle Jason!" He scoops her up, when Ziva's eyes falls on her daughter's boyfriend who had been MIA for the last seven months. She see's her husband and Gibbs talking outside.

"Hello, Jason, I'm glad you're alright" Jason gives a bright smile. "Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo, It's a pressure to finally met you" He extends his hand to her, She accepts it with a smile.

"I know you have a good reason, for not calling my daughter" She says, with a warning glare.

He gives her a weak smile. "I been...unable to contact anyone" Ziva notices the pain in his eyes, the same type of pain, she saw in the mirror so many years ago.

"Good, It's nice to meet you and welcome home" Jason smiles. "Thank you." He says when tiny hands cups his face.

"Uncle Jason, why no with me?" She asked tears rolling down her cheeks. " I had to talk to the police" He says softly, wiping away her tears, when Tony and Gibbs walk in.

"Why, yell at Uncle Jason?" She asks, glaring at Tony, who stands there stun while the rest smirk at the way the little girl was defending her uncle.

Tony shallows hard. "Sweetie, I didn't yell at him, a mean man did..."Her eyes was still narrowed on the man in front of her. " I'm sorry, your Uncle is a nice man" Tony says, causing the little girl to smile.

"He a marine, like my daddy" She says, proudly causing Tony to smile.

"Yup, you can always count on a Marine" He says staring Gibbs who gives a side smile.

"Is that a complement, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks causing Tony to turn serious. "Of course not Boss." He says causing Jason to smirk.

The little girl stares at her uncle. "Daddy, Okay?" Jason nods with a smile.

"He's a Marine." She smiles "He no afraid of anything, Daddy's a hero" Jason smiles " That's exactly what he is" Jason says, her eyes light up.

"Me see daddy, Please" Jason shakes his head. "Not. right now honey, he's sleeping" She rests her head on his shoulder staring up at him.

"Like me when me sick" Jason nods, softly stroking the little girl's hair.

"Yes, sweetie, Just like when your sick. I promise to take you to see him, when he wakes up" She nods, before wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her forehead against his.

"Uncle Jason, Peanut butter cup" Jason smiles "You want a candy?" Ziva softly strokes the little girl's hair.

"Her pony" Jason smiles "The one I made you for your birthday, That's his name" She nods "me love him, but he lonely" He smiles "Well, we don't want that do we" She shakes her head which brings a smile to his face.

"I'll get him a pony friend." She smiles "Mommy, coming home?" He stares at Ziva for answer.

She smiles"we are getting in touched with her commander" She says. when David walks in with Jason stuff.

"See, Agent DiNozzo bringing mommy home" Tony stares at him.

"How did you know she's my wife" Jason smiles, It could be that Kate looks a lot like her, but he wasn't going to mention that right now. He wanted to solve this case, before he was involve in one that was going to land him a trip to autopsy.

Jason smiles, looking for tells. " First, Her eyes don't lie, and if you were around her for years, and didn't make a move, something is seriously wrong with you..." Jason eyes settle on the couple's ring.

"okay, the matching rings gave it away." Tony looks down at his wedding band which had the same, engravement on the top has Ziva's.

" You're not alone, that's very, movie quality" He smiles, it was the same engravement which was on the chain Kate had gave him, before they left Madrid. " You know Hebrew, "Jason gives a weak smile.

"I have seen it before" He says before staring at his god-daughter whose eyes were getting heavy.

"Where is she staying?" Jason asks concern, Ziva gives a bright smile.

"She'll be staying with me and Agent DiNozzo" She smiles "and you can call me Ziva" Jason smiles. "Thank you, all for letting Minnie stay with you, and not in the system" Jason says with a gratefully smile.

Gibbs stares at his watch, "Ziver, go ahead and head home, " Ziva nods, before gently switching arms with Jason.

"No, uncle Jason, me stay with you!" She cried out causing, him to give her a little smile.

"No, you're staying with Agent DiNozzo, you'll be okay" She starts crying which breaks his heart. Jason whispers something to her causing her to nod bravely.

" Come on little one it's past your bedtime" Ziva says, before walking a few feet where Gibbs stops her.

"Goodbye, Agent Keller" The little girl smiles while Gibbs places a badge on her causing her to smile.

"Bye, Director" she says sweetly. Jason says his goodbyes, when Tony's phone goes off.

"I'll be right down" Tony turns to Jason.

" let's go Bourne" Jason smiles, before following Tony and David out.

"On your six" Jason calls out,

"Correction, I'm on his six you're on…"David was cut off by Jason. "Yours, however you should be on mine, right goose. since you're my wing man."Jason says smirking, while Tony holds back a laugh.

"What!" David exclaims "Top gun, one of the greatest movies of all time. Directed by Tony Scott starring Tom Cruise, seriously are you a pilot" Jason says tugging on David air force aviator jacket.

"I know what top gun is, and they were navy not air force, and you would be goose" David points out with a smug grin.

"whatever, is this the reason why they killed you off? . "Jason asks smugly, causing Tony to grin staring at his probie.

"I think it was suicide" David chides, Jason gives him a wicked smile.

"funny..." He looks around at the ugly orange walls.

" IS this form of punishment, or am I stuck in the great pumpkin, Charlie brown?" He asks David who rolls his eyes.

" I have wondered the same thing for years " Tony says while pushing the button to the elevator.

"So this is my first tour of NCIS, Do I get a badge and a hat. "Jason asks with a smile.

"Of course Bourne, David will take care of it "Tony answers causing David to stare at him shock. "I will"

"Yes, Steller you will" Tony says sternly, causing Jason to smile before sticking his tongue out at him.

David rolls eyes. "What you want a ride in a MTAC van too" David replies sarcastically.

Jason smirks. "Really, I didn't want to come across to pushing " Jason says causing David to stare at him disgusted.

"The few the proud the marines, wow I think that lost meaning since I met you. " David states staring at the man who calls himself the few' the few lunatics more like it. 'David thinks to himself. Jason smiles "Give me time, I'll win you over" Tony smirks, it's going to be a long case.

* * *

They walk into Abby's lab where they find her looking like a mad scientist, mixing up different chemicals. "What you got abs" Tony asks, causing her to turn around smiling. "A pain in my lower back...oh you mean for the case …"She cuts herself off at the sight of the new visitor.

"Who's this?"Before Tony could get a word in she hugs him tightly.

"I told Timmy you would get a new Probie, and forget about Miller quitting, but he thought you would take it hard." She blurts out causing Tony's face to drop.

"What, She quit!" Abby places her hand over her mouth.

"Who's miller? " Jason asks, David "Boss's other agent "David answers.

"Doesn't he have a team? " David shakes his head. "Nope just me now" Jason smirks "Is that why he's so sad" Jason teases causing David to glare at him.

"Son of a bitch"

"Why, did she quit? "Tony asks, causing Abby to look down at her feet, before giving him a little smile.

"Well, she wrote it all down in a Six page letter of why she couldn't work for you. The top three reasons were the campfires, the 51 rules and the devil's return." Abby flashes him a smile while handing him the letter which should have been called a book.

"Who's el Diablo" Jason asks, "you asks too many questions, and it's the boss oldest daughter, she a little rough on the new agents" David answers annoyed.

"How did you survive her rafted?" Jason asks, thinking about his angel, who could rise fear in a grown man, that's his girlfriend. He thinks to himself.

"My dashing good looks, my smarts and I learned the rules. She grew to love me like an older brother" David answers causing Jason to nod.

"So she took pity on you and has to put up with you because you're like family gotcha" Jason states causing David to glare at him.

"You know partner, I liked you more when you were in interrogation"David snarls causing Jason to smile.

"Most people do" He says while Tony was busy reading his novel. "She's greatly detailed" Tony says has he reads her letter.

"Okay, this saves me from having to let her go, besides Vines was the one that surprised me when he left to the FBI" Tony says with a smile causing Abby to hug him tightly.

"So again, what do you got for me abs? "She smiles leading them over to the evidence.

" I found a partial print. I am running it through AFIS, and couple more databases to see if I can speed up the process, and I am still processing the rest of the items" Abby answers, before taking a sip of her Caf-pow.

"Anything, I can go by now? "Tony asks with a smile. "Aren't we getting pushing, but yes, Timmy was able to get into Keller email. He found a few chain emails to a law firm called." Abby was searching for the name.

"Inferno Phoenix law firm, the email was from Joseph Vincent Mondale" Jason answers, causing Abby to stare at him in amazement.

"Yes, Tony your probie has Gibbs powers" She says while waving her hands around Jason.

"I'm not his Probie, Ma'am I'm Gunnery sergeant Jason Bourne" Jason introduces himself causing Abby to smile staring at Tony who mouths 'bonus feature' which causes her to giggle.

"Abby McGee Forensics Scientist" She says before turning back to Tony. "The emails were encrypted Timmy is still working on them, he says an hour tops" Abby says stilling staring at Jason.

"It has to be about. Switching his affairs over to Mondale's law firm, Keller was using a marine station with us at the time, His uncle left him a instate worth a million, he wanted it in more trustful hands" Jason says, causing everyone to stare at him, he rubs his neck.

"That could not come out anymore incriminating" Tony pats the man on the shoulder "afraid not, how do you know this?"

Jason sighs " Joseph Mondale, is a good friend of mine, and Keller need a lawyer he could trust, so I brought them together. " Tony stares at the man who turns to Abby.

" you have anything else abs" She stares intensely at the marine. " Gibbs Jr, I'm just getting started." Jason smiles, "Mrs. McGee, you're making me fall in love" She smiles while moving over to the table, while the three follow.

* * *

Jason was drinking a cup of coffee at a local diner, it was eleven, and Tony had called it a day. "Here you go honey" He smiles at the older woman. "thanks Carrie, are you ready to close" She nods, with a little smile. "But I'll wait" He shakes his head.

"No, you won't. I'll walk you out" Jason says, he escorts the woman to the car before getting into his cab, when his phone rings. "Hello, Sir...Is she alright, I'll be right there" He says before hanging up.

twenty minutes...

Tony leads Jason into Kate's bedroom where Ziva was consoling the little girl. "Minnie, you okay" She gets off the bed and chargers Jason .

" Uncle Jason!" Her eyes full of tears.

"She had a nightmare" Ziva says while Jason picks her up. "Is that so" She nods with tears in her eyes.

"Next time, you tell them to go away" He says causing her to stare at him. " Or I'll chase them away" She nods resting her head on his shoulder. Ziva, grabs Tony hand lending him out of the room.

Jason places her in bed, he smiles at the Winnie pooh footie P.J. "Under the covers" She gets under the covers, he pulls them over her "Uncle Jason, daddy okay?" He smiles.

"He's fine, I'm going to stay with him tonight. " She starts to get up. "Me come" Jason shakes his head. "Sorry, You snore and he needs rest" He teases causing her to make a face. "

Me do not" He starts pretending to snore causing her to giggle. " Please," She says with puppy dog eyes. "

No, princessa, you have to wait for mommy" She nods before a smile appeared on her face. "Then see daddy" He nods with a smile while tucking in the little girl

"Goodnight Minnie," She looks around the strange room. "Stay with me," He brushes her hair out of her face, "Until you fall asleep" , he takes a seat next to her.

"Tell me a story" She says in a little voice, her eyes were getting heavy. "Once upon time, in a faraway land there lived a princess, who was being guarded by a brave knight," She stares at him smiling. " Was she pretty" Jason smiles "Very, she had these beautiful brown eyes, and crock smile that had the power to melt hearts made of stone" She cuddled up next to him.

"One gloomy night an evil sorcerer came from the black forest, which takes away everything good, he brought his army which was a small group of thieves, but the knight was prepared he waved his mighty sword while the princess was store away in a safe place upstairs. His life mission to protect the little miracle which was bestowed upon him, and this is where the battle began..."

Ten minutes later...

Jason smiles when he see's the little girl asleep, he pushes her hair out of her eyes. " I'll take care of the Knight, Princess" He says before kissing her forehead.

"love you, Uncle Jason" He smiles walking to the door. "Love you too, Munchkin" He walks out of the room to find Ziva leaning against the wall, with a small smile.

"you are good with her"Jason gives a smile. "She makes it easy on me" Ziva nods, before staring at her daughter bedroom door.

"Have you talked to Kate?" Jason gives a weak smile, shaking his head. " It's been a long time..." Ziva walks up to him, before poking his chest. "Be a man, she's wait long enough, and has been put through enough, she deserves.. " He places his hands in surrender," I haven't had the chance, everything happened. I just want to help Keller...I don't want to drag her in something that's not worth it, like you said I put her through enough" He says, She looks to the stairs.

" I have been in your slippers" Jason gives a small smile looking down at his feet.

"I got that wrong" He smiles " it's in my shoes, but I kind of like yours better" She takes a deep breath, she still hated to be corrected, after all these years,.

"Shoes, and I repeatedly hurt my husband, because I didn't want to, let him in...I made choices in the end it hurt both of us for years, until I finally let him decide for himself, which is what she needs" His eyes were soft and soulful, she could see what her daughter saw in them.

"I don't want to see her hurt again, she needs to know where you stand because from what I see, you two on the same page of separate books. " She says causing him to give a smile.

"I know, but the ending is still the same"

"and that is" He smiles "I still love her"

"Then fight for her" Jason turns around "Who says I haven't, She's the reason I am here, but the choice is hers, I made her wait now it's her decision, Now it's time for me to show her that time was worth it, even though I don't think I can" Ziva gives the man a weak smile.

"Good thing it's her decision." they walk down stairs where Tony was smiling up a storm, while on the phone.

"Yes, Ninja, I love you too, be safe...yeah, she's right here" Jason gives her a look, causing ziva to smile before taking the phone from her husband before walking into the kitchen.

" Thank you, for taking care of Minnie" Tony smiles "you're welcome Bourne" Jason looks around,", I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bourne One Question" Jason smiles "Shoot"

"How did you swing this deal?" Jason smirks "I smiled" Jason say causing Tony to roll his eyes. That was his line.

* * *

Jason sneaks into Keller room, he grabs a chair and places it in the corner by Keller's bed. "Buddy, What am I going to do with you" He says, while pulling out a picture of the woman, he left back in Madrid,.

he was only a few hours away from her. "Liz, is on her way home...I can't believe, she was ship out again. Life of a soldier's" He says while looking around the room, He couldn't help but think about his mother.

Jason sits back in his chair "No, worries we get them, Mike" He Whispers , He stares at the man in the hospital bed, his mind could not help but wonder.

Flashback...

Jason applies pressure to the wound where blood was gushing out, "Hang on, okay we are almost home " He says, he stares at the lifeless, eyes that followed. "Don't give up on me marine" He shouts, while starting to give CPR. No amount of pressure was going to save him. A group of marines, rush in " we need to go, Bourne, he's gone " Jason glares at the man, "No he's not! Get the damn medic! " He says while continuing to revive him, it was becoming harder to breathe, Shots were fired, the room was smoking, two marines pull the man off. "He's gone" Jason shakes his head, while trying to fight his way back., but there was no hope to do so, he was gone, and no amount of anything was going to bring him back.

End of Flashback

He rubs his eyes, from the sleep he has deprived himself for months, " Not this time" He says sitting back in his seat. "Not this time..."

* * *

Thank you, I3GodTivaNCIS, Gilmoregirlsbones, Percys-lil-sis, and for following My Boss's Daughter.

Thank you, cjab1234 for doing all the above.

Thank you, Lister4eva, crezza24, -Mcabbster, DS2010, and hslacer.

It means alot to me you guys, and I put up another story called catch if you can, which is what happen with Matt and Tali while Kate's in spain, and how gang reacts when it's reveal they want to be more than Just friends.

kate's coming in soon. I promise!


	4. New Probie on the Floor

Thank you, everyone for reading and reviewing it means alot. This will end the case and Kate will be in it and everyone else will make their appearance soon.

I do not own NCIS or Anything associated with it.

* * *

_Jason, and David were going over leads, Using William Clarkson, the man who got a free ride to Palmer table courtesy of Jason. David hated to admit that Jason knew what he was doing. " David, put a Bolo out on Laura Black, and cross reference anyone that she's been frequent contact with for the last few weeks and do the same with who ever you find"_

_Jason orders, causing David to nod. " On it boss" David says before he could stop himself._

_Tony smirks from his desk. "It happens to the best of them. Ask McGee" Jason smiles "Abby" Tony shakes his head._

_"Agent Timothy McGee, her husband we worked on the same team for years...or and, Bourne, I'm the one that gives the orders"_

_"Gotcha" He says when a blond woman walks in on a rampage. "Where's my daughter. What happened? I want to see my husband" She orders, her eyes holding back her tears._

_"Keller and Minnie are fine, the doctor said he was going to make a full recovery" She turns to the marine._

_"Jason!" She hugs him tightly, "I thought you were..." Jason gives a smile. "Died, Come on, Minnie is down stairs" He says before leading the woman to her daughter._

* * *

_Jason meets Tony in the Observation room, Tony had to admit the kid was sharp and that he was like having Gibbs back, who talks a little bit more. They had made a few breaks in the case. while David was interrogation with Laura Black. They found out she had been talking to keller frequently, and she was the last person to text him that night._

_Jason watches the woman's expression and subtle tells that told him something that they had not known before. " Sir, you think I can lead this one, we have a few things in common. .." They found out that keller met her at the cancer center where his sister was being treated for leukemia the same time has Laura's brother who was not as lucky has Keller Sister. He died early that year. She was in debt with medical bills, which was paid by the marine who was in the hospital._

_" She's all yours Bourne" He smiles "I am going to need a few things."He says before walking out of the room._

_"Hello, brenda " Jason says while walking in the room placing a package of crackers and a bottle of ginger ale._

_"Here this will help with your morning sickness" Jason says, while Tony smiles from the observation room. He had figured it out._

_David turns to the woman. "your pregnant" She nods "Three months " She says rubbing her arm, a tell that Jason knew all too well. " How long has it been going on?" She looks up at him confused by the question. "What sir" Jason places a gently hand over hers, while his other rolled up her sleeve causing her to look away ashamed._

_" The abuse" she glares at him. "I'm not a victim" He shakes his head. "No, you're not . you're one of the few who get to be called survivors," He lift his shirt revealing a scar that went down abdominal and hip_

_" I got mine, about ten years ago, I call it how to save a life" She gives him a weak smile. " who..." Jason gives her a weak smile._

_"My foster, he was going to attack another kid in the house, and I snapped, She was my best friend, we protect who we care about" She nods "It started right after my brother died," Jason stare at. her " No one there to protect you" She nods, "Kevin, would never let it happen, I was his little sister" Jason smiles "That's what big brother are for. where you heading?" She lets her tears fall._

_" I couldn't stay..." She snobs" You had to protect the baby" She nods "I bumped into keller, and his little girl, a few weeks ago. we talked and he said he would help me but..." David cuts her off._

_"Clarkson found out" she nods with tears. " He knew keller had money" She nods " He said he knew someone who served with him, and he told him he was worth a lot, and that all they had to do was kidnap his daughter to get him to bend." Jason stares her straight in her eye, while controlling his anger._

_"Did you set up keller?" She shakes her head. " I played along, until I got opening, Clarkson past out on the couch, and I ran, he took my phone, It's wasn't supposed to happen until today, I was going to call when it was safe" Jason gives her hand a little squeeze._

_"I am so sorry, are they okay,?" Jason sees the tears in her eyes ."Their fine, so clarkson is the one that made the call" she nods, " I know he is closer to his sister...Holly Bushmen, " Jason finishes writing everything down. "I put a Bolo out" David says before walking out. "Do you know the marine's name" She shakes her head, "He can't hurt you anymore, or anyone" Her eyes soft while tears gently fall down her cheeks. Jason lays down the autopsy pictures. Her breathing became rapid, "I know you're scared but you are not doing it alone, I promise" She looks down at her foaming bump. "I never met him, but I met Holly's boyfriend, he was in on it, I don't know his name but I can Describe him. " He smiles" Definitely a survivor" she gives a little smile._

* * *

_Breada smiles, at Jason who places down lunch for her. "I don't think anything will get you sick" He says while Abby was finishing the digital sketch to put through the system._

_ "and I got energy for the beautiful genius " He says handing Abby the Cafpow, Tony was right outside talking to kate, like he always did in between her classes._

_" So Laura, what are you going to do" She looks down shrugging "I don't know, I know I'm leaving D.C" Jason smiles "well, I actually need to ask you for a favor" She stares at the man, he even grabbed abby attention._

_"Sure, what you need" He smiles "My friend, Lexie is a counsellor at a middle school, and they are looking for a science teacher...I was wondering if you would be interested" She smiles "I..." Jason cuts her off._

_" It's a new start just think about it" He hands her the card with his friend's number when the sketch comes on the screen causing him to clench his fist. _

_"Peterson," He growls under his breath, when Tony and David walks in. "Bourne, we are still looking for holly, but I was able to connect..." Tony eyes falls on the marine " I think he already knows" Jason glares, blood was in his eyes._

_Thirty mintues later..._

_Tony parks the car on the third level of the parking garage. "Bourne you wait in the car" Tony Orders, getting out of the car. "See ya Partner "David says, before following Tony._

_Jason thought about his foster, and everything he used to get around something. He grabs his phone punching in a few numbers before placing the device to his ear._

_"Abby, it's Jason. Can you run to see if Michael Black has any vehicles registered to him" He asks, while pulling a pen out of his jacket pocket._

_"He still has a Black 2018 GT Mustang, which is co owned with Laura, the License Plate Number is G2Ki11U ._

_"Thanks Abs"_

_"You're welcome, quick question Gibbs Jr. How did you get my Number?"_

_Jason smiles "I remembered it, how am I going to steal you away if I can't get a hold of you"_

_"you can't steal me away from McGee"_

_"What I am hearing is a challenge. Thanks again Abs " He hangs up his phone. before getting off the car. He was never one to stay on the sideline._

_Tony and David were walking through the empty parking garage searching through the rolls of cars until Tony spots Peterson walking towards them._

_"Corporal Peterson, NCIS!" Tony shouts, flashing his Badge. Peterson looks up at him before bolting up the levels of the garage._

_"Why, do they always have to run?" Tony groans before taking off after him with David right on his tail._

_David Passes Tony gaining ground on Peterson._

_Peterson runs in front of a car just barely missing it. David runs faster towards the hood of the car. He jumps and slides across the hood while his boss runs around it._

_"I'm Getting too old for this" He mumbles under his breathe, running faster to catch up to his probie._

_'What the hell do they feed these marines' David thinks to himself running faster than he ever had to in his life._

_Peterson picks up his pace. David sees an opening, he leaps and tackles the man to the ground._

_They struggled until David was on top. He pulls his gun out placing it to Peterson chest. "I swear to god if you move I will shoot you Marine "David threats, his brown eyes showing everything the marine need to see that he was dead serious. David turns him on his stomach cuffing him. When Tony comes jogging towards him with his gun drawn catching his breath._

_"Nice for you to join us boss" Tony glares at him. "David I thought you could use the glory." David smiles, which fades when he see a speeding car coming towards Tony._

_"Boss, Get out of the way!" David yells. Tony turns around to see the car speeding towards him. His heart starts to beat a hundred miles per hour.' Why does this always happen to me? 'Tony aims his gun at the car, but he wasn't winning this showdown. The car was about to collide with him when it stops right at his feet._

_Tony walks around to the Driver side. His gun steady in his hand. He opens the car door to find Holly. Tears running down her cheeks frightened. He sees an extra hand with a knife resting on Holly's shoulder._

_He looks in the back seat to see Jason smiling."Sir, why didn't you jump out of the way?" Tony smirks, while getting Holly out of the car. "Because I was sure she would have stop and that concrete would have been murder on my back."Jason smiles, while getting out of the car._

_David looks at Jason with a small smile. "Glad to see you're useful for something. Where were you when I was chasing him down?" David asks, picking up Peterson from the floor._

_"And Take away your victory, never. besides I thought you could use the run" Jason says with a smile._

_"I Thought I told you to wait in the car"_

_Jason gives him an innocent face. "Oh you meant The Car we came in "Jason says with a smile causing Tony to give a little smirk. _

_"Come on. I want to go add this to My list of almost being killed on the Job" David smirks leading Peterson to the car, while Tony had Holly._

_"Does this happen to him a lot" Jason whispers to David who chuckles "Almost every season " David answers, Jason nods it sounds like his life._

* * *

_Jason rolls his eyes when the two were being interrogated, Gibbs walks into the room. "What's on your mind Marine " Jason stares at the man._

_"I hit, the driver I know that for fact" Gibbs nods, "Then what's wrong with this picture" Jason gives a little smile. "never forget to pay your lawyer"_

_GIbbs grins " Rule number 13" Jason stares at him for help. " Never involve lawyers" Jason nods, while walking out of the room._

_"Pretty good, " Gibbs says while taking a sip of his coffee. He turns to his probie, who makes the woman break down in tears. "Douglas Reed, Keller lawyer, was one driving the car," She snobs causing Gibbs to smile. "not bad"_

_Tony walks into Observation where David meets him. "Put a bolo out on Reed's car..." He orders David before turning to his Boss. "Where's Bourne" Gibbs looks at his watch " two mintues ahead of you" with that Tony runs out of the room._

_He passes Ziva "What's going on" Tony pushes the button to the elevator, while David Jogs over to him. "Bethesda " David reports while placing his gun in the holster. " I have a wolf out for blood," He says while the elevator doors close,_

* * *

_Tony run into Keller's room, along with David, their guns drawn, to find Reed on the floor with a needle in his thigh. Jason checking his pulse._

_"Bourne, is he alive" Jason nods "Just a little induce coma" Tony smiles. _

_" Wow, I thought Boss was bad with lawyers" Jason shrugs, "How did you know?" Jason stares at the man on the floor. "I didn't he just had a face that needed to be hit" He says while a doctor rush in checking the man on the floor while Keller eyes were flickering open ._

_"Sarge..." Jason smiles " Keller, how many times is it now, Twenty-one" Keller looks around, before it finally hits him. "Michaela, " He starts getting up when Jason places a hand on his shoulder._

_"Minnie, is fine, she's with Liz" He gives a little smile. "Thanks and it's nineteen" Jason holds up two fingers, "I saved you twice" Keller stares at the man on the floor._

_"I told you he was out to get me" Jason smiles "I know, and Peterson was in on it too" Keller couldn't help but chuckle._

_"Didn't I tell you, they were plotting against me'" Jason smirks "Maybe," Keller stares at him, "Where have you been" Jason thinks about it._

_"everywhere, It's a long story, and there is a little girl who can't wait to see you" Keller looks at tony. "Who are they" Jason smiles "NCIS, They let me work with them" Keller nods "So That's why people don't hear about you" Tony smiles while David sighs. "Nope, that's why they hear about us far too often." David says while rolling eyes at Jason._

* * *

_Jason says his goodbyes to everyone. Ziva slips him the piece of paper he had ask her for. "Thank you" She smiles "Just remember what I told you " She gives him a warning look causing him to smile. "I remember"_

_Jason smiles "It was nice meeting all of you, hopefully I'll see you soon" Jason says causing David rolls his eyes taking a seat at his desk._

_"Maybe its best you stay away from NCIS" David comments, which causes Jason to smile._

_"And let go of this beautiful friendship never. Hey call me sometime. We can grab a beer "Jason says smiling._

_David rolls his eyes. "I'll pass" David replies._

_Jason smirks before walking to the elevator with another agent and Keller's family. Once he was inside he takes out his phone and pressed his desired contact._

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_

_'Hot night, wind was blowin_

_'Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_Everyone looks around the room trying to find out where the sound was coming from. Their eyes settled on David. He grabs his cell from his back pocket confused. Caller ID 'Maverick 'His eyes widen, he looks over at the elevator where Jason was Dancing and lip-synching to the song while the elevator doors were closing causing his God daughter to giggle before joining him, while Liz was holding in a few giggles._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_David glares at him "you're not maverick "he yells when the elevator doors finally shut._

_A second later his phone beeped.' New text message from Maverick' He lets out a deep sigh before opening the message. 'Whatever goose, you're just upset that I tossed your dog tags in the ocean' David was completely stun while the rest were on the break of tears._

_David turns to his boss who was trying his hardest to conceal his laughter. "So, are you going to call him? "Tony asks, before bursting into laughter. David sighs, it was going to be a long week._

_Ziva smirks wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Jason seem to have left an impression on him, when are you going to tell him? "He smirks at his wife._

* * *

_Jason stares around at the reality of the world, wondering why he was alway the one with the second Chance. "Anyone you know?" Jason turns around to find Tony, he looks around at the rolls of fallen soldiers. " Not personally," Jason says, the older man nods._

_"So do you just come for..." Jason cuts him off. "To clear my head, and to talk to a fellow marine" Jason says causing Tony stare at him, Jason to sigh._

_"I'm not crazy." He smiles "Yeah you are but you sound like a friend of mine, he would talk to the deceased" Jason gives him a questionable look_

_"He was the former, Medical Examiner" Jason nods while staring at the Marine Marching up and down "what brings you here, Sir"_

_"My new Probie, Already broke rule three, never be unreachable" Jason looks around at the fallen soldiers. "Sir, I think they have a good excuse" Tony smirks. "They do, but you don't" He says, causing Jason to stare at him a little surprised._

_"You want me to work at NCIS" Tony shakes his head. "No, I want you to work for me, On my team" Jason stares at him. " I learn a lot of things from my dad, and with that being said, he taught me. You don't waste good, and you're good...Not sane but good" Jason chuckles. "I don't think that's a problem in this group." He says causing the older man to smile._

_Jason looks unsure, "Bourne, why, did you come to D.C when your whole life is back In San Diego" Jason gives a little smile. "My girlfriend" Tony smirks. "So you're giving up everything...you got it bad" Jason smiles "She's special, I would do anything for her" Tony nods "Yup you got it bad, you see a future' Jason smiles "Imagining it it's what got me home." Tony smiles "Then take the job, get married have a child, free babysitters" Jason grins "you want my first Bourne" Tony laughs. "Maybe, if you can't remember my name" Jason smiles "Boss, how about they just call you grandpa" Tony smiles. " Let's go fill out the paperwork" Jason follows Tony with a small grin tugging on his lips. "By the way, I want to met this woman, that has a marine jumping through hoops" Jason hides a smile if you only knew._

_"I promise you will, " Jason gets into the passenger seat, while Tony takes his seat, he pulls onto the street going the opposite way of NCIS._

_"Sir, where are you taking me" Tony laughs "you look, more scared than I did when I taught my oldest daughter to drive" Tony says before handing him a phone. " never be unreachable." Jason stares at the phone. _

_"I still have a drawer full of them, from the last marine on the team I know how" Jason smiles " Sir the question" Tony smiles. "To buy a marine, his first drink since he got home." Jason smiles " I'll buy you one to sir, for losing your mind, and giving me a job...you have good insurance, right, I mean if I break..." Tony smiles "We'll find out" He says causing Jason to smile, wondering how much will change when he finds out he was the man dating his daughter, and hopefully still is._

* * *

_Gibbs looks up at the stairs when he hears footsteps. " Gunny, I am unarmed but not empty handed" Jason says, walking down the stairs with a bottle of bourbon._

_Gibbs gives a side smile while continuing to sand. "How did you get my address bourne" Jason smiles" Has a soon to be trained agent I..." Gibbs cut him off. "Abby" Jason smiles " Mrs. McGee may have leaked information about your whereabouts but I still did the legwork" Jason says moving over to the jars, he grabs two before handing one to gibbs._

_"What's on your mind Gunny'" Jason gives a smile while pouring gibbs some bourbon. "Many things, I have not figured out how to pick one to focus on", He says before taking a sip of his bourbon. GIbbs looks up. "Just like your father" Gibbs says into his glass, causing Jason to look at him a little surprised._

_"You knew, my dad?" GIbbs smiles "I met him in MTAC, he's unit went in for a kidnapping case, we were working...He was a good marine,..." Jason chuckles ". 'You're the hard ass, Marine turned suit" Gibbs smiles " I been called worst" Jason smiles "It was a compliment, I'm sure" He says looking at his glass, with these lost eyes._

_"You can't save them all" Jason nods, "I know, but I would sell anything to save one" He says. gibbs looks at the picture of his wife and daughter. "I know, Bourne" Jason eyes followed his line of vision._

_"What happened?' Gibbs stares into his glass. "They witnessed a murder " Jason bites his lip, " I hope your aim was dead on" Gibbs looks up at him, Jason looks in his glass. " I mean if you did," Jason says before looking up at him with knowing eyes._

_Jason stares at the man, while thinking about his own past. "We might not be able to save them all, but the ones we can we should hold onto that, and the ones that saved us we should not take them for granted. Rule Number 1 Never allow anyone in that you are not willing to lose everything for" Gibbs taps his glass against Jason's . "Amen to that"Jason takes a sip of his drink ._

_"You know, I always liked the taste of winsky better" Gibbs gibbs slaps him causing Jason to grin. "Rule number 2 never insult a marine who is creating the next great navy fleet in his basement liquor...to long" Gibbs smiles " Bourne, don't push it" Jason gives a smile "I'm Just a gunny sir, I don't know any better" Gibbs smirks taking a sip of his drink. "you learn to if you're working for me"_

* * *

_It was two in the morning, and he had no clue what he was thinking, other than he wanted to finally go home. He stares at the door of the apartment building, that was keeping him away from the woman he left in madrid._

_He dials the number that had been embedded in his mind, since that night he let her go, the night he changed his path to one, that lead him down a dark road of scars that will never heal. He looks up he could see her in her window, dancing around like child, his heart skips a beat. Three rings later, he got her answer machine._

_" If you're calling, about the computer, I sold it, if it's anyone else you know what to do after the beep, Ps. if it's a marine looking for his saint christopher you know where to find it, and I still love you" He almost drops his phone, he gives a weak smile he didn't lose his personally angel, what kind of woman would hold on for so long what kind of love did they created that night in spain. He waits until he see's her grab her phone, he see's her place the phone to her ear._

_He gives a little smirk when he see's the number that made his heart skip a beat. He lets it ring a few times before answering on the last ring "If you're calling because I'm an idiot I know, it already, if this is red looking for a hunter, I want to reapply, Ps. this is the marine, but I'm looking for you oh by the way i still love you," He answers, causing the line to become quite,_

_"Are you there" He asks, he could hear her gently breathing. "I'm here where are you?" She asks, causing him to give a little smile. "Outside, by the way I don't recall giving you my shirt" He hears the line go dead, He smiles when he see's her in the window staring at him, He waves/" I'll buzz you in" She says before the phone goes dead. _

* * *

Thank you, tivaforeve, for favoriting and following My Boss Daughter.

Thank you, hslacer, daydreamer987, DS2010, and Lister4eva for reviewing,

Kate's finally in it, let the games begin, Duck and Cover Bourne, Who's ready for the firework.


	5. Finally found you

_Thank you for reading, and for reviewing it means a lot._

_I do not own NCIS or anything Associated with it._

* * *

_He steps in front of her door, his feet feels like the weights on his shoulders that he's been carrying for years. Before he could knock on the door, it opens revealing the woman that owned his heart for the last 18 months._

_She looks older, her hair was cut to her shoulder, short layers with little pieces sticking out in random places with side swept bangs. It was a little bit messing which was something he always loved to see. "Hey, " He says softly, her eyes were soft, but she didn't move ._

_"I know, I hurt you, and I should have called, and I should have been here in November or December ..I got lost in my mind, again and..."She see's his eyes getting a little red._

_"I'm sorry...Can I please come home" He says, causing her to look into the grey eyes, that had taken her prisoner so many nights ago._

_"Home is San Diego Jase, that's where your life is" Her words felt like daggers to him, even though there was no venom in them._

_"No, it's not, and it hasn't been since you walked into it, it's where you are... I miss my life ..."He was cut off by her stepping closer to him, her hand slowly reaching for his cheek, caressing his skin softly she had almost forgot the way he felt under her touch._

_He closes his eyes, taking in each sensation of forgiveness, that he knew in his heart that he didn't deserve._

_"If that's true..." Tears fall down her cheeks, She takes a deep breath. "Where the hell have you been...I thought you were..." He pulls her closer to him, she didn't fight him. He pulls away just enough to wipe the tears from her eyes._

_"How can I be dead, if the only person that can kill me, just walked back into my life"She let's out a tearful chuckle while wrapping her arms around his neck._

_" She still can, if you put her through hell again, " She says, holding him tight. He picks her up by the thighs causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. he kisses her neck, where he leaves his face buried in her warm flesh."where were you?" Her heart was racing like the first night they were together. "On assignment..." He stares at her with broken eyes, that killed her._

_"Not where I belonged" She plays with his hair, while she places her forehead against his. " You' are now, and that's what matters, okay if you get lost again, I'll set you straight" He smiles she leans in but stops mid point. Her eyes narrowed " and If you ever do this to me again, I'll kill" She says, before placing a rough kiss on his lips, he smiles through the kiss. He was finally home._

_ She runs her hands through his short hair while his hands makes their way up her back loving the feeling of her skin against his._

_She pulls away a few tears falling down her cheek smiling at her marine, he kisses the tears from her cheek. "Mi Vida, we need to kick this diet in the butt," He says, while placing her down, his eyes stare at her fragile frame of wear, she had done to herself since he had been gone._

_" what are you talking about" He gives her a weak smile. " you know, what I'm talking about" She gives a weak smile "We both have stories, that can wait" She says before looking around at the closed doors of her neighbors. _

_" Come In "He picks up his bag just entering a few steps, before she pulls him down to her level by his shirt, pulling him into a hungry kiss, he drops his bag, before grabbing the back of her head pulling her closer to him, He kicks the door closed. "time for your tour" She mumbles into the kiss._

* * *

_She wakes up around four, she could feel jason tracing the lines of her back. She turns around to face him. "You should get some sleep" She says, caressing his strong jaw._

_"I will, how are you feeling?" She smiles "Whole" He grins "I know what you mean" she traces the inches of his scar to his heart memorizing exactly how much she almost lost him to._

_" Jason, you did all you could" He bites his bottom lip. "You don't know what I did , or didn't do" she nods "No, and I may never know, but this" She places her hand over his scar._

_"Is proof of what I do know, and that is you did everything you could, you risked your life, so no I don't know, but each scar tells me something about you, good or ugly, it's who you are, and I love each one of them, because they gave me you" His eyes were red. She kisses his lips, before making him lie flat on his stomach, She straddles him. She traces one of his scar that went from just below his right shoulder-blade to his left hip with her finger tips._

_Her fingers were laced with forgiveness, that he has searched for, but something he would never grant himself, her hands move up and down his back, undoing all the harm he has done to himself, or what has been done to him. Her lips followed a scar that was fading away but still would remain with him even when not visible. He's eyes close when her lips goes over one of the most noticeable scars._

_Flashback,_

_The room was dim covered by a blanket of dirty which was the only thing that was keeping the room warm. He was hanging in the middle of the prison, while a man circles him. "I am going to asks you again, who sent you" Jason remained quiet, the man nods before giving him two slashes to the back tearing it open. He bites his lips to muzzle his scream of pain._

_End of Flashback_

_"Jase," He snaps back to reality, he finds her laying next to him again. He rolls her on her back. " Talking about scars, where did you get your" his eyes settle on the scar that was on her left hip to her lower abdominal. She looks away. " I said I don't want to talk about it now" He nods "and I said I didn't want to forget it. " He says hovering over her._

_He traces the scar with his fingertips, making a map in his mind, her eyes were watery, his lips replaced his fingers, for that one second she didn't feel the scar or burden that she was carrying with it. "I'm sorry I wasn't here red" The nickname made her smile, he moves up her stomach to her lips, " just say you'll take your job back" He smiles " I never gave it up, " He says, he hands moves up her soft skin.. _

_She moves her hands to his chest. "Good, I never looked for your replacement" He smiles, while his lips made his way to her shoulder. _

_He brushes her hair out of her eyes before wiping her tears away. "I finally found you" He says, with a knowing smile, that this was more than what they thought it could be in spain._

_He kisses every each of her face. "and what does that mean exactly " He kisses her on the lips before pulling away staring into her eyes._

_"It's you and me, no matter what, has long has you'll have me, I'll fight for you" She smiled kissing him on the lips, "be prepared, that could be forever" She mumbles through the kiss he pulls away. " Don't tease me Miss DiNozzo" he says with a smile causing her to giggle before his lips captured hers. not registering that he knew her last name._

* * *

_She walks into the kitchen the next morning wearing Jason shirt he wore the previous night to find him cooking something that made her stomach growl._

_He smirks knowing she was tiptoeing over to him, while he was pouring them a cup of coffee. She snakes her arms around him kissing his bare shoulder._

_He smiles turning around putting his arms around her. " You came right on time, I'm starving" He says before his lips found her neck. She tilts her head back giving him better access._

_" I bet you are, but I'm not on the menu, but whatever is smells amazing " He smiled kissing her on the lips._

_"Good, because we are starting a new diet today," She smiles "I did earn a good meal didn't I"_

_He smiles "You deserve thirds, for last night..."He mumbles into her neck" and this morning" She giggles, while he leaves a soft peck on her neck._

_"Is that why, I got standing ovation" He smiles "and a encore" She blushes, as he pulls the bacon out of the pan._

_she smiles" Why do I smell banana bread" He smiles "That's french toast, you gotta love us Bourne's we make everything taste better" He says before capturing her bottom lip causing her to smile she could not disagree._

_She stares at him still wondering how he knew her last name, she let it go last night while she had other things on her mind._

_"Jason, how do you know my name?" He smiles "Did I tell you I got a Job in D.C" She shakes her head with a smile on her lips. "where are you working at " He kisses her shoulder._

_"A great place, I mean a marine is running it, and my boss reminds me of you, same green eyes and smile" Her eyes widen."Down side they have these ugly orange walls"_

_"NCIS...you're working for my dad...How?" He smiles " Well that's a funny Story..."She cuts him off._

_"You're are the crazy marine, that my dad interrogated...Does he know?" Jason shakes his head, with a little smile._

_"I thought we tell them together" She looks unsure she was all for taking him to met her family, but now this takes interrogating her boyfriend to a whole new level._

_He kisses her forehead. "I have my vest in the car" She smiled kissing him on the lips. " I brought you a helmet, So when do you start"She asks with a smile._

_"I start training on Monday, your family is amazing, if Abby was not married and I didn't love you. She would be Mrs. Bourne"He says causing Kate to laugh "Good thing you love me so much and she happily married" She says before slipping out of his embrace._

_He sighs. "I can't believe you have Class, at 7;00 this is not good for your sleep cycle." He says while he grabs a few items from the fridge._

_"You weren't worried about my sleep cycle last night" She says bringing her lips inches from his. "True, but you weren't giving me a fighting chance either. " He says before kissing her on the lips, He pulls her in closer by the back of the head. She licks his lip asking for access, which he welcomed with open arms, they replaying the steps to a dance they would never forget._

_He pulls away to let her catch her breath. He wraps his arms around her. "I love you Mi Vida," She smiles kissing him on his lips. "I love you too, but I am starving , and you need your energy for later." She says before walking past him giving him a wink._

_He severs her causing her to smile. "I knew, there was a reason I kept you" He smiles placing down the plate causing her mouth to water. there was three fluffy French toast, that had fresh berries in a homemade sauce, he had cut them for her, which made her see the bread had banana in it, on the side was eggs and three strips of bacon. She looks up at him while he places down her coffee "You want O.J" She smiles "if that's not too much trouble" He kisses her forehead, before getting her some juice. "Thank you," She says sweetly. She waits for him to take a seat before digging in._

_Jason smiles watching her eat, she looks up. "What,?" He shakes his head. "Nothing, So you have plans for these three days" Kate shakes her head._

_"No, I can show you around New York." She says, he smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to San Diego," She looks unsure" Umm..." Jason gives her a smile._

_"My birthday is sunday, and my goddaughter's is on saturday, plus My Friends want to met you, Come on it will be fun, the beach, you can get a tan. I'll be there" She smiles "Three days, hmm, I do like to sunbathe" He smiles "Okay, I book..." He smiles "Our flight leaves at 7;00 that should give you time to pack, right" she nods smiling. "So, what are we going to do for the birthday boy" He shrugs " We'll think of something" He says with a smile. She smiles staring at the bacon on his plate._

_"until then, I'm taking your bacon" She says before snatching the bacon from his plate. He shakes his head smiling. "you're back" She smiled before leaning in kissing him on the lips. "I make it up to you later, I promise" She says with a wink. _

* * *

_She finished packing her bags, they had two hours before they had to leave for the airport. Jason comes up behind her kissing her neck causing her to smile. " Jason, we can't start that we both know it's not a rush process with us" She says while turning around. He kisses her lips, she wraps her arms around his neck while he pulls her closer by the hips, She pulls away smiling ._

_"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few mintues" She says before heading to the bathroom closing the door behind her, He gives her a cocky grin._

_"I could join you, you can never be too clean" He calls out, causing the bathroom door to open, to Kate standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. He had a cocky grin walking over to her, but before he could go in his phone goes off he curses under his breath, causing her to giggle. He looks at the number causing him to sigh. "Yes, Lexie..." He looks up to see her wave before closing the door._

_She comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a towel, before walking into her bedroom where Jason was looking at the pictures of her and her family, but he stops at the one of her and him at a nightclub. "It's one of my favorites from Spain " He smiles turning around to the voice of the statement._

_"I like the one of you on the boat" She turns red. "I'm sure you do, can I get dressed?" He smiles, looking around the room before laying on the bed placing his hands behind his head with a cocky grin. 'Yes, I'm not stopping you" Kate rolls her eyes grabbing her clothes, before return to the bathroom. _

_Ten minutes later, Kate walks out in a white sleeveless lace dress, over a white slip that came above her knee, her hair was a little messing like she knew he liked it, and her makeup was light, just enough to bring out the green in her eyes._

_Jason smiles at the woman, who looked like angel but underneath there was just enough of devil. "You ready to go?" She asks moving closer to him. He smiles "we have thirty minutes" He says, while wrapping his arms round his girlfriend. She pulls his closer by his neck until their lips met._

_They end their little break twenty minutes later, He pouts like a little boy. "I'll make it up to you later." She says, before making grabbing her bag. He grabs it from her hand before picking up his own. "San Diego, here we come" He smiles "I have to warn you, about the san Diego fools." He says has they walked out of the room._

* * *

_DS2010, Thank you for reviewing, I really like him too, and his only being to fight for what he wants._

_Lister4eva, Thank you for reviewing, and thank you so much I am glad you are liking the story, and for the compliment it made my day._

_crezza24, Thank you for reviewing, and I have to agree with you, I don't think they are going to be all warm smiles, more like evil grins with Pitchforks._

_hslacer, thank you for reviewing, I can't get anything by you, I love that song too, and I had to rewrite the whole scene to put it in. Thank you, again and I'm glad you liked it._

_daydreamer987, Thank you for reviewing, Hmm, hopefully he ducks and covers and Gibbs aim has got worse over the years...Wear the vest and helmet and hail marys and he should be fine._

_mht224, thank you for reviewing, and for your kind words. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and it's going to be good I promise._

_Thank you, kak29 for following My boss Daughter, I hope you enjoy the story._

_Who are the san diego fools?_

_Kate's hair cut_

_: . _


	6. Lions Den

_I'm back sorry for being away, but there was a few family issues that I have been going through, and I went on vacation for two weeks, so I apologize for making everyone wait...two months for a unload, but no more of that the next few chapters will be up quick, and that's how I am planing on keeping it. So thank you all that PM, to see if I was still alive it means alot to me._

_So here we go Chapter Five, Lions Den_

* * *

_Their plane had landed an hour ago, it was two in the morning, and Kate was a little nervous about meeting the people that Jason considers family. He grabs her bag from her while he haves he's duffle strapped to his back._

_He senses her hesitation. " Mi vida, I promise there is no den full lions in there, that's waiting for me back in D.C" She gives a little smile while checking her watch. _

_" I know...but it's late...maybe we should...are you sure they know I'm coming" She asks, when the door swings open to reveal a woman with short sandy hair._

_" You're late" Jason takes a step back. "There was traffic" He says while placing kate's bag down, the woman smiles pulling him into a hug, before letting him have it causing Kate's eyes to widen._

_" what were you thinking, do you know what you put us through..." Jason was going to say something, but she raises a hand not wanting to hear it._

_"You can explain yourself to Ally" She says before kissing his cheek. "and I'll be there to see what she haves to say about everything" She says, when she finally notice Kate behind him._

_" Who's this" She says in a manner that caused Jason to send her a warning look._

_She makes a face at him "Lexie this is Kate, and you are going to behave yourself" He says in a hush tone, causing the woman to stare at him, in a way of saying oh really._

_" Kate, this is my friend Lexie" He introduces before whispering something to Lexie. "It's nice to meet you, please be warn that I get even," She says with a smile, causing Jason to stare at her with a smile tugging at his lips._

_"I never thought I see the day, when someone is willing to go against my wife" A man with chocolate brown eyes says, Kate smiles, his eyes were familiar, and his curly brown locks were just shouting out at her that she knew him._

_" Hello, you must be Kate, I'm Aaron, I see my wife is making you at home" He's Australian accent shining through. Kate smiles " Like I don't want to leave" Lexie rolls her eyes while her husband smiles at the younger woman before him._

_ Aaron turns to Jason. "You okay mate" Jason rolls his eyes hiding a smile. " You still live here, " He says before hugging the man. "I told you it was a long lasting relationship" Jason sighs._

_"Don't remind me" Kate smirks, when she finally realized where she met him before. " So Jase do you make all your marines sing._

_Aaron scratches the back of his head. "You remember me" She nods smiling. Lexie stares at her with judging eyes._

_Aaron sends his wife a look "Baby, can you let her in, it's rather chilling outside" Her husband asks causing her to roll her eyes._

_" Please come in" She says leading her into the house, Jason wraps his arm around his girlfriend. "I got your six" He whispers to her, before kissing her cheek._

_She smiles "so, they knew I was coming" she says in a hush tone, "Maybe, everyone else except for Lexie, has you can see she's ...Crazy" He says in a hush tone causing her to smile._

_"You're late!" They both look down at a seven year old little girl in pink P.J, her hair was in messy pigtails, causing Jason and her parents to stare at her._

_"Baby, what are you doing up" He asks, before picking her up hugging her tightly, he kisses every inch of her face causing her to giggle._

_"Waiting up for you" She says with a smile, before her eyes fall on her uncle's girlfriend._

_" who's she" She points to Kate bitterly, Jason raises a brow. " My friend," He says before he gives her a look. " I came all this way to see my little girl, and she's being mean to me"_

_She pouts, "I missed you little girl" She rest her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too" He smiled before kissing the top of her head. _

_He places her down."Love bug, I like you to met my friend Kate, Kate this little angel that can do no wrong is ally" Kate smiles. "It's nice to met you, I've seen a picture of you, but you're a lot prettier in person "_

_The little girl forces a smile"Thank you, it's Nice to meet you too...Uncle Jason, you want to see what I did for the art show at school" She grabs his hand before dragging him upstairs._

_Aaron gives her a little smile. "She's a little protective of her uncle," Kate smiles "She doesn't like sharing him does she" He shakes his head._

_"Nope, but if she likes you, she'll learn" He says while staring at her tired expression._

_"I'll show your room" He says leading her to the stairs Kate looks around, she noticed the two mouthing something to each other._

_" You know, I can read lips " She says turning to the two who mouths were open but nothing else came out._

_"Wow, that's the first time I ever since Lexie at a lost of words" She turns around to see the man who just walked in. he had copper skin, with dark chocolate eyes, his hair buzzed cut._

_" Hi, I'm Marcus, Jason friend, you must be, Kate. Jason has told me a lot about you" she smiles at his scrubs, that had his name tag from children hospital._

_" So the group consist of two marines, a doctor..." Marcus chuckles staring at lexie. "If you believe me, she's a child psychologist. " She stares at the woman who has studied her since she walk through the door._

_"I believe it," She says when they hear a baby cry."I'll be right back," Lexie says before running upstairs._

_ Aaron waits until she's upstairs. "I'm not apart of this group, I married in..." She giggles while Marcus rolls his eyes._

_"and my wife she's protective of Bourne, always has been. so don't take it personally" She gives a smile. "I don't scare easy, and honestly I kind of like her for it" Aaron shakes his head. "You are going to start a war" Marcus says with a smile._

_Kate smirks. "Only if I have to, I protect what's mine," Aaron and Marcus looks at each other. "Bourne knows how to pick them" They say at the same time causing her to smile. " Talking about Jason, I know you guys have stories about him I want to hear about"_

_Marcus smirks"Many," Aaron leads them to the kitchen. "I'll make the coffee"_

* * *

_Jason stares around her room, "I see you still love to draw" She smiles at all of her drawing on the wall. "Yeah, and I don't draw like you anymore"_

_He chuckles "So you are past stick figures" She nods smiling, when Jason stares at a drawing of a gunnery sergeant, and a little girl who had a sign that said welcome home._

_" Is that me" She nods sadly, " I made it for when you got home with daddy, but you didn't come back" He felt like someone punched him in the stomach. " I'm sorry, I had to take care of something" _

_She nods, " Daddy, Said that you had to help someone" Jason gives a weak smile. "Something like that," He goes over to the picture-taking it off the wall._

_"Can I keep it" She smiles "It's yours, " He kisses the top of her head. "Thank you, you know my friend Kate draws amazing, maybe you and her could..." She makes a face, causing him to sigh before leaning down to her level._

_"what's wrong" She gives him puppy dog eyes. " I don't like her" Jason gives her a look. " you don't know her" She crosses her arms across her chest._

_" I don't need to know her" She says, with her mother 's stubbornness. " Baby, give her a chance she's really nice, Please for me" She bites her lips looking away._

_He tickles her sides that makes her break into a fit of giggles. "Please," She nods, he smiles "That's my baby, now time for bed" She sighs "But..." He scoops her up._

_"It's late, you should have been asleep hours ago, I'll be here in the morning" He says while dropping her on the bed, he tucks her in. " Goodnight my princess" She smiles "Good Night, uncle Jason, I'm glad you're home" He smiled "Me too, I missed my baby"_

_"I'm going to be eight, I'm not little anymore" He nods " Maybe, but you're always my little girl, who saved me" She smiles " I know " She says softly, while closing her eyes, he turns off her light. He closes the door leaving it just ajar, when he hears his friend humming a melody of a song he used to sing to ally._

_He walks into the room to find lexie rocking a baby to sleep. "Is this him" He asks causing her to look up smiling._

_" Nickolas, I want you to met your uncle Jason" He smiles while she places him gently in his arms. "Hey, buddy, you look like your dad" Lexi smiles, while gently stroking her son's head._

_She stares at him with concern eyes, he doesn't met her glance. "I'm fine, Lexi I don't need you in my head" He says, while he rocks his nephew back and forth._

_" I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need to talk, couch aside just me has a friend" He smiles "I know lexi, but I'm fine...how's Amy and the kids" Lexi gives a weak smile._

_"Hanging in there...She doesn't blame you Jason, neither do the kids" She says which causes him to bit his cheek. " How's Eva lexi looks down at her feet._

_"She's taking it hard, but the kids keep her going" He places the baby in the crib that had Nicholas written over it. _

_" Jason, I know how close you two were, it's okay to..." He kisses her forehead. "Lexi, I'm fine"_

_She sighs "You can't hold it all inside forever, it's going to kill you" He smiles "You'll revive me"_

_She smiles "You can beat your ass on that...Kate " He gives her a look. " She's off limits to the lexie terror" She laughs before turning serious, "We'll see..."_

* * *

_Kate couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, I got him into a fight, but I gave him a fighting chance, so was the saying true the harder they fall" Marcus nods holding in a smile. "Yes, but he land on him," Kate laughs, while Aaron pours her some more coffee._

_A man who barges into the kitchen, where he drops his briefcase on the floor. " Where is he, huh, did anyone tell him something for taking another tour without telling us," He rants loosening his tie._

_" huh, a year, without us knowing if he was alive..." He's blue eyes finally settles on Kate who just sends him a little wave. " Hi, i'm sorry, you must think I'm..."_

_"Crazy no, I let him have it when he got to my place..." The man smiled walking over to her" Kate?" She nods with a smile causing the man to smile brightly, unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal a white t shirt that says team Kate causing her to smile. " Team Kate, at your service, if you need help with lexi just let me know..." He says, before buttoning up his shirt again, he was light complexed with dirty blond hair with Clark Kent glasses._

_" I'm joey by the way" She smiles "Oh, you're joey " he gives her a look. "What did he say about me" She smiles "Nothing, just I've been wanting to meet you" He gives her a look. "Yeah right what did he say"_

_"That you are a pain in the ass, but you're the most likable person in the group," Joey turns around to see Jason walking in with Lexie._

_"Excuse me" Joey says to Kate before charging Jason who's eyes widen, he jumps on him wrapping his legs around him._

_" Joey!" The man hugs him tight. "where the hell have you been" Kate smirks "I kind of did the same thing, but I think joey is a little more upset" She whispers causing the men to laugh, when a man walks up behind Joey who was still on his friend._

_"Joey, let him go" Joey release the man._

_"Hey, he's the brother I never had back from a war zone, I need to get out these emotions" He says to the man who glares, Kate turns to the two who mouths his brother causing her to smile._

_"Joey, what did I say about repeating what I told you when we were growing up"_

_Jason hugs the man. " How's Jess and the kids" the man smiles "Good, She'll be by tomorrow, with the three terrible boys, who misses their babysitter"_

_Jason rolls his eyes before turning to Kate. " Kate this is my friend Nathan, Nathan this is Kate, please show her there is a sane one out of you guys"_

_Nathan smiles "Nice to met you, have we scared you yet" She smirks "No, it's takes a lot more to scare me off, "_

_Nathan smiles "Sounds like a challenge" He says when Jason takes a seat next to her._

_"That depends if you're up for it" She says before taking a sip of her coffee._

_Joey smiles "I like her, she's spunky" Joey says, while taking a seat at the table, while Aaron motions lexie over, _

_"So, kate what are you a sophomore"" lexi asks, motioning to her Columbia sweater. " great school" Joey compliments, while he gives lexi a smile that contain a warning which was enough to grab everyone's attention._

_" Thank you, actually I'm a senior, I'll graduate in the spring, with my master in Computer forensics, and a bachelors in forensic science" Kate answers causing everyone to blink a few times, "how old are you?" Joey asks causing her to smile. "I'll be 21 in December Joey turns to Jason along with the rest of the men._

_"Where do you go, please tell me," Marcus says, causing Kate to look at Jason confused. " Yeah, what he asked " Jason smiles, " I just lucked out" He says staring at his girlfriend who smiles. Marcus smiles "Yeah, I hate you"_

_Lexi gives a little smile. " SO, jase you didn't tells us about this job, you just said you start in a month, you didn't even answer if they are ready for you" She asks causing Kate to smile. "Trust me, he'll fit in, he's got probie written all over him" She answers causing Jason to smile._

_"Really, " She shrugs her shoulders. " I'll have fun messing with you" She whispers to him causing him to smile. _

_"What's a probie" Marcus asks causing Kate and Jason to answer. " a Probationary Agent" the men stare at him, except for Aaron who was preparing himself. "You're becoming an agent, where"_

_" NCIS," Joey stares at his friend. " What's that" Marcus asks, causing Joey to stare at him. " Naval Criminal Investigative Services" _

_She smiles " You should Come to D.C , Jason can give you a tour"_

_"You're moving" Joey says in a small voice, while lexi was surprised to hear the news._

_Kate bites her lip before looking at Jason. "Hmm, I think I'm going to get ready for bed, you guys should talk"_

_Aaron gets up "I'll show you to your room" Kate gives him a grateful look, she kisses her boyfriend on cheek. "Sorry, good luck" She whispers causing him to give her a little smile._

_" Get some sleep, I'll be up soon" She nods before gets up. "It was nice meeting you all," She says Nathan hits joey who was staring at his friend._

_" It was nice meeting you too" He says a little bitter, Nathan rolls his eyes at his brother._

_" It's great meeting you Kate, I'll be by tomorrow with my wife, and my monsters. they love new people they can pretend to be cute and innocent with" She smiles._

_" I'll love to met them, Goodnight" She says before following Aaron out he gives her a warm smile. "Don't worry, he's the alpha" he whispers causing her to smile._

_"I..." Aaron cuts her off. "I have know bourne for a while now, and I haven't since him like this before" She looks back to see her boyfriend rubbing his forehead._

_"What under pressure" Aaron smiles walking up the stairs._

_"No, I have seen that, I mean him acting like a real human" She stares at him confused. "He's putting himself first, if you known Bourne Long enough you know that's a breakthrough that we have you to thank for" He says with a smile causing her to smile._

_"Thank you" He smiles "Us add ons have to stick together, ask Jess tomorrow, She's been a member for the last seven years, I'm the founder" She smiles "where do I sign up" He smiles"'you been a member for awhile now, didn't you get a welcome to the club basket" She shakes her head. "No or a warning" He smiles "I'll have to get on Jess about that" He says before taking her to the guest room._

* * *

_Jason walks into their bedroom to find her asleep on the bed, wearing his marine shirt. He removes his articles of clothing until he was left in his boxers._

_He climbs on top of her "Goodnight, Mi Vida" He says softly, He kisses her forehead causing her to open her eyes "Hey, did everyone leave already" She looks at the clock, which read four am._

_"Yes, they have work in the morning, while in a few hours, how was your nap" She smiles "It was good, but I still have four more hours before I get up, and you need to get some sleep" she says, while he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear._

_He missed her long hair, that used to capture his fingers. " Rapunzel, cut her hair" She smiles while twirling her piece of her bangs. " It was an impulse decision, kind of like going out with you" She teases causing him to give her a evil grin._

_"Take it back" He says, letting his hot breath hit her neck. "It's the truth" She says, before she knew it there was an assault on her sides and lips._

_"Stop it' She mumbles through the kiss. He pins her hands over her head. She retaliates by nibbling down on his bottom lip. _

_He pulls away smiling. " Thank you, for coming" She smiles "Thank you for inviting me...sorry about breaking the news, I thought you told them" Jason smiles" It's okay, on a side note they still like you" She gives a weak smile._

_"You, can't leave there is too much here, It's where you grew up, and it's where your family is..." He stares down at her, his eyes traces her, a smile tugging at his lips ._

_"Family, will always be there, I'll visit as much as possible, and they will do the same, besides honestly my past is here, but not my future that's back in D.C with My crazy Ninja"He says causing her to smile her eyes getting a little misty eye. she arches her back bringing her lips closer to him._

_" why are you buttering me up" He sighs "I'm not buttering you up" She traces his jawline with her thumb. " Why, Do I believe you"_

_He smiles " Because it's the truth" He says lying beside her on the bed. Her hand moves to his scar. "Two inches, and there went my future" She says her eyes meeting his, he shakes his head._

_"just a chapter" She stares at him with these eyes that killed him. " You have no idea, of how much losing you would have cost me" His eyes soften._

_"you're not a chapter Jason, and you'll never will be" He smiles "Why do I believe you" She kisses his pulling away slowly. "because it's the truth" He smiled pulling her onto his chest, she smiled staring at the picture of him when he was a teenage with his friends._

_"Your friends are a little…"She gets stick on her words causing him to smile. "That's not a good sign if they have you speechless already" She rolls her eyes grinning at him._

_"No, they're wonderful, and your god daughter well I didn't really get a chance to met her, but what I can tell she's a special little girl." Jason smiles "Yeah she is, and she was just tired tomorrow she'll be talking like crazy trust me"_

_"I don't think she likes the fact you brought me" Jason was going to make an excuse when she gives him a look. " she's not used to sharing, I spoil her, and she runs me over with those brown eyes"_

_Kate smiles " Since she was born, she's been special... I was in a really dark place and that little girl save my life. There is nothing i wouldn't do for her, and she knows it" Kate smiles "She wrapped you around her finger" He smiles " I know she can be.."_

_" Jason, I know first hand, what she haves with you, It's a great feeling , well until you start dating," He makes a face, which causes her to giggle. "What?" he asks causing her to smile. "Nothing, I can already tell what kind of father you'll be if you had a daughter, that poor boy who comes to take out your little girl"_

_" Jason gives her a look. "Poor boy he picked his fate trying to come near my daughter," She rolls her eyes " How about you, my dad would probably kill you along side my grandpa"_

_ Jason leans in closer to her lips. "Like I said I picked my fate "She smiles before capturing his lips._

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, I finally got my mojo back, and I'll be posting the next chapter by the end of this week, and the other right after._

_Thank you all that Pm me and been reviewing for me to post the next chapter. Thank you, so much for reading and please review_

_Thank you, crezza24, DS2010, Angel. E, Savannah, hslacer, and guest for reviewing._

_Thank you, tbcummings30 , NCISZivaDavid, and .104 , and E. Briar Rose for following/ favoriting my boss's daughter or me._

_It means a lot everyone, and after hearing the news about cote, I am was a little bit down, but I guess we have to wait until fall to see what happens with Tiva. _


	7. Point of No Return

_Hey, wow I am so sorry It's been a month since I last updated, but NCIS has been breaking my heart and I just got a little hope last week, but I know I am going to be in tears tuesday. I love Tiva and I hope it does result in long distance tiva. I will miss cote and I hope they don't try to replace her. I hope she does return if not she has done a wonderful job playing her character and I wish her the best._

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing._

_I will try harder this time to post sooner._

* * *

_Jason pops up, sweat dripping down his back, he takes a few deep breathes to control his breathing. He looks to his side to see kate sound asleep. He pulls the covers over her before getting out of bed. He quietly goes over to his bag pulling everything he needed for his run. He quietly closing the door behind him before it shuts completely he steals one last glance of Kate who had a peaceful smile on her lips, whatever was playing in her head, it wasn't demons that's for sure._

_..._

_Kate walks into a room that was a light pink, with butterflies hanging from the roof, She smiles when she see's a little girl with stunning Grey eyes. Her dark brown hair went down to her lower back where it curls, She was in little Winnie P.J that Kate remember she used to wear when she was four. " Mommy!" The little girl runs to her. She scoops her up. "Shh, your Daddy is sleeping" the little girl nods with a smile. _

_"Too late," She turns around to see Jason a smile on his face. " Daddy!" His little girl wriggles out of her mother arms and runs to her father who scoops her up._

_"Mi Princesa !" He shouts kissing every inch of her face causing the little girl to giggle. "Good Morning" He says causing her to smile, resting her head on her daddy's shoulder. _

_"Good Morning daddy" He walks over to Kate who smiles. "Now for mommy" He gives her a quick peck on the lips. Kate gives a weak smile when she see's the uniform he was wearing._

_" Good Morning, how are you feeling?" She smiles placing a hand on her stomach. "Pregnant .you ?" He gives a weak smile._

_"Deployed," He places a free hand on her little baby bump, " You take it easy, at the office okay no kicking major..." He was cut off by the innocent eyes staring at him_

_"You know what" she nods with a smile. "I promise five months mark and I'll be strictly desk work" He smiles "Four" She pokes his chest. "Don't push it"_

_He smiles " Corporal Bourne" His daughter looks up at him. "Yes, Sir" Jason smiles "You make sure mommy follows orders, and get's plenty of rest"_

_She nods "Yes sir...Me go with daddy" He shakes his head, "You need to take care of mommy, I'll be back, before you can even miss me" She looks up at him sadly._

_"Yes me will, mommy miss you too" He kisses his little girl's forehead. "Daddy will miss you more, but I'll be back before santa comes down the chiming" Her eyes light up. "Promise" She wraps her tiny pinky around his larger one. " Promise, now get dress for we can go get some breakfast" She runs to her closest._

_"Me be right back, Daddy" He laughs while kate moves closer to him, brushes off his uniform, " I'll be back before you go into labor" She kisses his lips. "Just come home in one piece" He smiles "I promise" ..._

_Kate stirs in her sleep, she flips onto her side. ..._

_Kate was in the kitchen, when her daughter runs in and grabs a cookie from the plate. "One" the little girl smiles grabbing two cookies, she grabs her mother's hand pulling her to the stools. "Sit mommy" she does what she was told, her daughter hands her a cookie causing her to smile. "Thank you, Baby" She smiles climbing up the stool, Kate places her daughter's hand on her stomach when she felt her child kick, her daughter face lights up. "Hello baby" She says, when she hears the doorbell. "i'll be right back"Her mother says before walks to the door. when she runs by her. "little one, do not answer that door" She scolds gently, the little girl smiles. "Mommy, marines are here" Kate hand clutched her stomach while her heart felt like it was crushed by a weight. "Mommy, what's wrong..."_

_Kate pops up from her dream, she places a hand on her flat stomach, before her eyes fall on her boyfriend side of the bed which was empty, she looks up to see him walk in his hair was wet from the shower._

_"What's wrong" She forces a smile "Nothing, Just had a dream about us" He gives her a strange look. "Why, does it seem like you had a nightmare" She smiles "It wasn't, it just ended," She says when she sees his red eyes. "You okay" He nods "Just adjusting to civilian life, it's been awhile" She nods " You would tell me if it's something more" He nods, smiling. "Good, now get your ass back in bed" He smirks he gets under the covers, she snuggles up closer to him. " Get used to sleep, because I need my pillow" she says placing her hand on his chest letting her know he's still with her, She gently buried her head in his neck while he wraps his arms around her holding her securely in his arms. She closes her eyes knowing whatever the future may hold it was theirs. _

* * *

_Ally enters the room to see her uncle asleep, with Kate wrapped in his arms both with peacefully grins."the baby is kicking" Kate mumbles in her sleep, he pulls her closer to him. Ally blinks a few times while a frown formed on her lips before tugging on her uncle's arm causing his eyes to open._

_" Time for breakfast" She says softly, he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Okay, baby we'll be down in a minute. Are you okay?" She nods before walking out closing the door behind her._

_Kate stirs a little before bury her head deeper into Jason chest; she looks up with a sleepy grin. "Hey, we need to put you on a sleep schedule where you sleep more than three hours" She says, sitting up, where she runs her fingers through her tousled hair._

_He grins. "Maybe after we catch up on all those nights apart." He says before kissing her gently on the nose which made her fight a smile. " Whatever it looks like you haven't slept in weeks"_

_"It's harder this time around, but I'll adjust" she caress his cheek. "I'm here if you need me" He smiles" I know, and it seems you sleep pretty comfortable when I am with you" "She laughs and turns to him. "No, I don't"she says swinging her legs off of the bed. She stands up stretching._

_His eyes follow her every curve a little smirk playing on his lips while getting out of bed. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night …oh wait that's me" he gives her his cocky smile, she moves towards him " honey I think the orange walls are already getting to you "she teases while she pokes his chest._

_He fakes a laugh "yeah, whatever, you were exposed to them longer "he pokes back, she glares at him"is that so "he glares but a smile was breaking through._

_" Yes, that's so "She laughs; she was going to turn away when he grabs her wrist. And pulls her closer to him "admit you sleep better when I'm around you "he whispers in her ear._

_She smirks" maybe I do..." Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips. "maybe I don't" they lean in, when the door opens right before their lips were about to touch._

_"Breakfast …."Lexi announces when she notices the two. "I'm sorry, I should have...Hmn it's ready when you are.. carry on "she says, Kate smiles pulls away"we'll be right down, thank you"She says politely lexie smiles before turning to her friend giving him a look causing him to roll his eyes, with that she left._

_"She really doesn't like me does she" Kate asks, causing Jason to smile. "Nope it's the opposite that's why she's trying really hard to hate you" He says while grabbing his clothes._

* * *

_They had finished their breakfast, ally was quiet not really talking to her family, or her uncle the most she did_

_was send Kate death glares that made her hide a smile, because she reminded her of herself. They had went shopping to get the stuff that they needed for ally party in the morning along with a gift well gifts._

_"Jason, you spoil her" She says walking to the backyard, "I have to make up for Christmas He says when his girlfriend's eyes settle on a boat which causes her to smile. "Whose Boat" He smiles "Mine, " he says before walking over he climbs up the side, She hands him the bags, where he places them into the cabin before climbing down, where he finds his girlfriend smirking. "What" She kisses his lips. "So this is a marine thing" She nods to the boat causing him to smile. "Maybe, but building it in our basement is not" She giggles when Aaron walks in the back. "Mate, Devil landing in five" She stares at him confused" Nathan is on his way" He says, causing her to shake her head while Jason leads her into the house._

_She smiles when she see's Nathan "Sorry, I thought you had more time" He says when see's a woman come in. 'Hi, I'm Jess...Um prepare yourself"She stares at her strangely when three boys ranging from ages four through six charge at her boyfriend. "Get him!" The oldest shouts before jumping at his uncle who catches him and sends him onto the couch before picking up the youngest placing him over his shoulder, while the last was also caught and placed under his arm. "No fair, Fight me like a man" the middle child with dirty blond hair demands, causing Jason eyebrow to raise. " Really, you want me to fight you, like I would your dad" The little boy's eyes widen, shaking his head. "No, Uncle Jason..." He says when the youngest was wriggling out of his uncle's grip._

_"Uncle Jason, put me down" He smirks "Why," the little one went silent. "Because me scared of being so high" Jason holds a laugh before placing him down along with his brother._

_He turns to the oldest. " Gabe, what have I told you about announcing your attacks" He rolls his eyes. "Not to " He smirks before picking him up, he places him down beside his brothers. " Kate, these three terrible children I call my nephews" the youngest shyly hides behind his uncle. Jason pats his head. " This is Morgan" She smiles " Hi, I'm Kate " Morgan smiles, while the other two hit their uncle, causing kate to giggle. "The tall troll is benjamin, and the shorter one is Eliot She smiles "it's nice to meet you, all " Morgan smiles "You have pretty eyes" Kate smiles, while Jason stares at him. "and a nice smile" Benjamin adds, before his brother could get in his opinion his mother stops them. "Jason, "Jason smiles "Yes, Jess" She gives him a warning look. "don't turn my boys into you" She says hugging him tightly, before going over to Kate finally introducing her officially._

_"hey, he is only helping your sons to be able to asks out a girl without needing their friends to go out with their future wives" Marcus says causing Nathan to glare. "They went out once, mister I dated lexi for a year" He glares "I thought we said we would never talk about that," Aaron rolls his eyes. "Mate, take your loss" Lexi smiles, walking in with the baby just has Ally was coming down the stairs.,_

_Joe smirks "To think if Jason, didn't end it these two won't have been together and..." Nathan places a hand over his brother's mouth when innocent eyes stares at him._

_Kate turns to Jason and Jess. "You guys went out" Jason nods coly. "Once, and we didn't hit it off" Jess smiled "yup, I thought he was too much work" He glares while Kate smirks. "I hear you" He turns to her shock. "Hey," She shrugs "It's true" She says when her eyes fall onto the baby which causes her heart to melt._

_" He's so cute, where has he been hiding?" Kate asks, lexie smiles "he was asleep when you two left this morning" Kate smiles " how old is he?" She asks while hovering the baby._

_Lexi smiles "he's two months, and he's name is Nicholas after his uncle" Kate softly stroked the baby's cheek causing everyone to watch her before their eyes fall on Jason who had this distance look in his eyes with a smile on his face._

_"Aaron can you get him while I make..." Kate cuts in. " I'll take him, " Lexi looks unsure causing her to recieve a look from her best friend and husband._

_"I promise to handle with care" She nods while gently switching arms causing him to cry. "He doesn't like new..." Kate started to rock him while humming a melody that soothes the baby, causing Lexi to stare at her like she was magic._

_" My son, knows a pretty woman when he see's one" Aaron says with a smile while Jason smirks. "He better not try to steal her away from me" Kate smirks "Too late" She says while , gently stroking his hand with her finger. Jason smiles moving over to Kate._

_"Hey, he'll lose his cuteness" He says while stroking his nephew cheek, he looks around at his nephews. "They all do" He says, while Lexi smiles they did look cute together and the family image wasn't that bad, the gang catches the look causing her to roll her eyes, while her daughter was far from happy. " Only love bug stays cute, right baby?" She gives a little smile. " yes" Jason eyes fall on her. "what's wrong, baby" her eyes water." Nothing " He leans down to her level. 'I know my little girl better than that, what's wrong?" Tears fall down her cheek. " you're leaving and having a baby with kate" Lexi stops in her tracks she turns to the couple who was in complete shock._

_"You're pregnant" She points to Kate who was stun. "Congratulations" Morgan says, charging her, he hugs kate's legs causing her to smile while the other two stares at their uncle. " It's going to be a boy right" They asks causing Jason to blink a few times. "Kate..." She snaps out of her trance. " No, I'm not pregnant " She says before turning her attention to the child who started it all._

_"sweetie me and your uncle are not having a baby" She glares "I'm not stupid I heard you talking about the baby" Jason turns to kate whose cheeks were a little red while everyone else had their eyes on them. "Kate, It's great news, I know we are a little..." Joey states causing kate to sigh ." I'm not pregnant joey, " she turns her attention to Ally. "Honey, I swear we're not having a baby..." Ally cuts her off. " why did you say the baby was kicking" She sighs. " I...who wants to go to Disneyland" She says causing the kids to smile nodding their heads. Ally gives a little smile . "I'll let it go for mickey ears, " Kate smiles "Deal, and I throw in a ice cream if you let me help you get ready" She grabs her hand pulling her to the stairs Jason smiled at his little girl who sends him a little smile._

_"What was that for" Jason asks when he felt lexi hand hit him. "Why didn't you tell me you thought she was pregnant"_

_Joey stares at her confused. " what's the big deal everyone had a pregnancy scare before" Marcus smirks. "Yup, and when Joey had his monthly friend his mind was put to rest" Lexi turns to Jason. "How long have you been in the States to almost get her..."_

_"She dreamt she was pregnant you dummies, how many of you have a degree" Aaron raises his hand. "I figured it out and I don't have a fancy degree It seems us common folks win" Joey stares at Jason. "Jason she dreaming you two are having a child together" Jason smiles "and what's so bad about that," Joey eyes widen. "You have thought about this" Jason sighs " Don't start doctor phil" Lexi stands in front of him. " You see a future, " Jess smiles "I knew, one day you would finally be tamed" Jason rolls his eyes before making his way upstairs._

_Nathan smirks at the two single men in the room. "Finally, he's off the market, maybe joey can find someone now" Joey glares. "Hey, I don't have a problem in that department. I'm just busy with my firm, but Marcus might have a chance if Ally isn't like Lexi" Lexi glares "I haven't been mean to her" Jess rolls her eyes, "Yes lexi you been a real June cleaver " Everyone smirks while she rolls her eyes. "Fine, I have been less than welcoming" Her husband nods. "Maybe that's why our daughter thinks it's alright to be less than welcoming, she's molding her behavior after you" She glares "Don't use Psychology against me" She says causing her husband to smile._

* * *

_Kate walks into Ally room to find a drawing of her on a broom going somewhere away from Ally and her family " Wow, your uncle is right you are really good" The little girl hides a smile. "I thought you like flying" She says causing Kate to smirk._

_" I do, and a broom is always my first choice" Kate says, while picking up a coloring pencil, shading in a background which causes the little girl to smile. " how did you do that?" Kate smiles " maybe later I can teach you and next time I come I'll bring you my first easel "She gives her a face which told Kate something that causes her to smirk_

_" I am not the first girl your uncle brought home' She shakes her head. "I hope you are the last" She says causing kate to smile. 'Yup that is something I would have said,'_

_"Is that good or bad?" Kate asks causing Ally to shrug. "I don't know yet," she answers causing kate to smile._

_"Well, i hope you give a chance, because I think we have a lot in common" Ally folds her arms over her chest. " Is uncle Jason moving?" kate nods which causes the little girl to bite her lip sadly. " Hey, you can visit and he'll visit you" Ally sighs " No he won't He be with..."_

_"Hey, when Have I forgot about my little girl" The two turns around to see Jason leaning against the doorway. " never" She says with a little smile. " I am still going to be around maybe a little more, and Kate actually was talking to your dad about you guys coming in august after I get settled in, so we can show you around D.C and New York Ally looks at Kate "really" Kate nods " yes, it's a rule, and with that being said since I am in your state, i am expecting to go to Disneyland and everywhere else you think is fun"She says with a wink which causes the little girl to smirk staring at her uncle who sighs looking at his two girls " Well played, your wish is my command" Kate high fives Ally who smiles. " maybe it's a good thing" ally says causing Kate to smile._

* * *

_They had did everything possible for the last ten hours in Disneyland They had stayed for the firework show. Ally was on her father shoulders while Lexi held Nicholas. Nathan and his family was enjoying the view while Joey and Marcus was trying to make a little magic of his own with the single women who was watching the show._

_Kate was enjoying the show when Jason slips his arms around her pulling her closer to him, she smiles at his touch while his hands softly caressing her stomach. everyone obvious to the two. " Jase..." Her whisper was cut off by his lips that moves from the base of her neck to her ear where it teases it causing her to close her eyes. He kisses behind her ear. _

_"Tardé una hora en conocerte y sólo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida poder olvidarte." She bites her lip beyond touched, she turns around " You don't play fair" She says before capturing his lips just before the finale starts causing Jason to smirk pulling away. " I'm I that good"She chuckles before pulling him closer to her their lips were shaped for each other the future was there it may have uncertainties but she was willing to take that risk with the marine who won her heart with hello. There was Magic and Dysfunction that she never wanted to escape. She finally felt what her father had told her about all her life, and there was no going back._

* * *

_Thank you, DS2010, tbcummings30, hslacer, crezza24, liz, Lister4eva, Zoey Crezza24, Zoey, and guest for reviewing. _

_Zoey Crezza24, I think there is a good chance that you're right. I mean I think I hinted in this chapter of a future, and to seeing Daddy Jason...you will have to wait and see, because that means we get to see a Grandpa Tony which would be fun. this is going to be a long story with many things happening to this couple so I would stay tune and see._

_Guest. I am not giving up I love this story to much, I just sometimes needs a little time...okay a lot of time to complete a idea, but that doesn't mean I haven't been working on different chapters._

_Liz, I am so glad that you liked the series. I love this side of tony too, and I agree kate knows how to get what she wants. Lets just hope that she can use her charm to help Jason make it out alive, because the way it's looking he is not going anywhere._

__

Thank you, NCISNUT1991, and LiaAPresscot for following and favoriting My boss's daughter I hope you guys enjoy the story. 


	8. Club Oh My Ducky!

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_The team are in the story starting now, and we will see everyone else in the next chapter. How have the kids changed over the years, and how is Tony going to feel about his new probie._**

**_Please Review._**

* * *

_Jason had another nightmare that made him climb out of bed, he was staring out the window at the world below but his mind wasn't where he was at the time. Kate wakes up to find, him at the window staring out at the view, which was not the same one she would see._

_" Jason, you okay" He nods, before turning around his eyes a little red. "I'm fine" She entwine her fingers behind his neck, staring up at him. "Then why haven't you sleep since, you walked back into my life" His hands moves to her hips, while a cocky smile plays on his lips._

_She rolls her eyes, while she lets her right hand fall on his heart. "You have to let it go Jason, you're weighing yourself down, and pretty soon, you won't be able to lift your head anymore," His eyes were wounded, there was nothing but sadness, and the heartache that would not leave, the nightmares stain his mind, to the point when he closed his eyes he saw them._

_" I can't. I never could let things go, even if I want to"_

_"You're not a superhero, you can't save everyone and you can't place everyone burdens on yourself, that's too much for anyone to carry" He doesn't say anything, she sighs. " I know, I will never understand what you went through, what you are going through, but I can help if you let me in" He kisses her forehead._

_"It's not your problem, and I won't burden you with it" He says before kissing her lips. " I have somewhere to go before we go to the beach " She catches his arm. "Happy birthday" He gives a little smile. "Thank you" He says before kissing his cheek before walking out._

* * *

_He places the flowers on each of his parents graves, before he cleans the weeds and brushes off the dried flower petals. "Sorry, I been away..." He rubs his sleepless eyes " I had a few things to take care of..." He gives a weak smile._

_"I can't believe I had 15 years of birthdays with you, We are doing the same thing we did on my twelfth birthday...well besides you chasing dad because he gave me my first sip of beer.." he places a hand on his mother tombstone. " I miss you guys..." He takes a deep breath._

_" A lot has happened since last time I been here I'm with someone, Her name's kate, she's incredible" He smiles. "You would have really liked her mom, she's has brilliant has you " He smirks before looking at his dad tombstone._

_"Who has a hell of a right hook, and a face of an angel, the combination that you loved dad" He says with a smile,._

_"She puts up with me...I honestly don't know why, she does..." His eyes were red, his voice shaky, like a little boy in need for his mothers comfort when he falls or his dad's protection when he's scared of what's under the bed. _

_" I feel so guilty I am seeing a future that I caused someone else...I think about him about his family, what he would have been... about that night, if I would have...If I choose a different route, would he made out of there..."_

_He whispers, looking down at the grave. "all I ever wanted to be was a good marine, and now all i wanted to be was that person that was home that night, or the man who saved that kid in somalia " He says in a hush tone that can only be counted has a whisper._

_"How do I wash his blood off my hands, Mom ... How do I live my life, when I cost him his...How do I know I'm doing the right thing that I'm not just hurting everything I touch, because everyone that I tried to help is gone ..Dad, I really missed your twisted words of wisdom. How do i know that I am not alone down here?" .He whispers, when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he knew that touch, that tenderness and forgiveness which was laced in each fingertip._

_" I'm sorry, if I am intruding, It's just your friends were getting a little crazy at the house" Kate says, kneeling down next to him, he gives a little smile looking up._

_"matchmaker much" She smiles "what?" He stares at his angel. "Nothing, I just had to spend some time with my parents, we had a lot to catch up on" She gives a little smile at his blood stain eyes"well Mr. and Mrs. Bourne, First you have amazing son...A little threatening around the edges" She says staring at him causing him to smile._

_"His smart, courageous, and loyal" Jason eyes meet her "but, he needs to learn he can depend on someone even if the problem doesn't concern them. that he is not alone even when he pushes everyone away. that they would fight for him" She says, he kisses her lips, before pulling away just enough to meet her eyes._

_"You can't push me away, even if you don't want me there i am going to be there, price you have to pay for making me fall for you" She says, before kissing him on the neck holding him tightly._

* * *

_She smiles looking around the diner. "Crossroads, I remember this place from the picture..you used to come with your parents" Jason nods staring around at the familiar surroundings._

_" Yes, and I think you should try something that makes a real Bourne out you" She smiles "I thought I did, last night" He smirks "Oh yeah, but this is another sweet thing._

_He leads her to his family table, she smiles as she takes her seat, she see's bourne carved into the table. "So are we here for Twister"_

_He laughs. "American tropical twist, and yes" She smiles, while a waitress comes, he orders for the two causing her to look around, he grabs her hand causing her to smile._

_" So who else knows about this hidden treasure?" She asks, he gives a weak smile. "No one," She eyes meets his. "why, haven't you shown anyone?" He smiles staring around the place that was his second home when he parents was alive._

_"Because, it's an escape from my crazy life. It where nothing changes" She smiles her eyes a little water. " Then why did you show it to Me " He smiles "because, I never want to escape you,and you are first person that made me think it's time to change" She smiles there was no where she rather be._

* * *

_They had spent the rest of the day with his friends and their kids. they had did everything his parents did with him. He had put the boys to bed in the room him and kate were sleeping in. she told him that they would just sleep in the boat which was okay with him. He checks on his god daughter who was sound asleep tan from the sun that covered the waves. He had got kate back on the board which she didn't almost die from this time around. Overall he had a great time, but he's friends had something else in store for him which was going to make him break a promise he made in spain._

_Jason walks into the room, to find all his friends discussing something with Kate, "what's going on?" Kate smiles getting up from her seat. _

_She wraps her arms around his neck. "We, were discussing tonight," She says her eyes flicker to his lips and eyes. _

_He raises a brow. "What about tonight?"_

_"We are going to The HEAT" Joey says causing Jason eyes flicker from kate to Lexie. "Hell NO!" He shouts out, causing her to sigh._

_"Joey, I thought I said I'll take care of it" He places his head down. "Sorry" Jason stares at his girlfriend._

_"Don't even try red, I already said I was never going to a nightclub with you again" She sighs. "I dance on One bar and got you into one little fight, let it go already" Marcus and Joey ears perk up._

_"You dance on a bar" Marcus asks, while joey's eyes stare her up and down._

_"what were you wearing" Jason sends them a warning look. "Watch it" kate smirks. "Joey, take his warning" Lexi sighs, before she could intervene, kate hands fall down to his chest._

_"Come on, I'll have to get dressed up for you" He smiles "It's my birthday, wouldn't you do that anyways" She nods, before her lips move up he's jaw, causing Marcus to pretend place a hook on a rod , while Joey smirks throwing the line. _

_She whispers something in his ear which causes jason eyes to widen a little smile on his lips. " Fine, if we have too" She kisses his cheek._

_"I thought you'll see it my way" She says before turning around to see all the men shaking their head at their friend._

_" I really thought he would have held out a little longer" Joey says, "Mate, He's like any man in love, doesn't matter she is always right...even if she's wrong" He stares at his wife, causing Lexi to smile._

_"She's right" The women smirk. "It's true" Kate says, before kissing Jason on the cheek "Who's watching the kids " Jason asks causing Jess to smile._

_"My sister" Jess says causing Jason to sigh. " I'll go get my bronze knuckles" he says causing kate to laugh._

_"So this bar that you danced on..." marcus starts causing kate to smirk. "Sorry, that's between me and Jason" She says before going upstairs causing his friends to stare at him._

_" you heard her, now hear me don't get me into anything to night, I mean it ..." He turns to lexi " okay lexi" She sighs " why? I'm the one being warned" Joey and Nathan stare at her._

_"we don't know, since you are the one that always gets us into a fight, remember senior year when we went to New mexico" She sighs. " I said I was sorry, Jason is the one that got banged up and he doesn't throw in my face. " He sighs " I don't know why I don't" He says, before walking up the stairs._

* * *

_Jason eyes traces his girlfriend body while she moves on the floor. Her sun bathe skin made her glow like she did in spain, she was in a emerald green romper, which was fitted to her body. Her legs went on for miles in her gold heels._

_Her hair was in messy curls " Jase, can you stop staring" He smiles " Sorry" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck, while his body found the beat becoming one with her._

_" So, two hours, and no one has been socked in the jaw," She says when she turns her back to him he pulls her in close by the waist while she circles her hips against him._

_" I admit, since you can't get drunk, you not that bad" He teases before grabbing her arms placing them in the air where he places them around his neck while gliding his hands down them. " You're lucky it's your birthday, I might have walked away"_

_He holds on tight. " that's not very nice miss DiNozzo, If you weren't so amazing, I might walk away and not deal with the hungry wolves waiting for me in D.C" She smiles "Okay, maybe I would stay anyways" She says , she turns to face him, he tilts her chin, her green eyes sparkly from the smoking eye she was sporting._

_" I'm I that addicting..." She places a hand over her mouth causing him to smile. " Don't think I can't change my mind" She says before replacing her hand with her lips._

_Marcus rolls his eyes. "How does he get all the women...including your wife" He asks Nathan who glares._

_"They went on one date in High-school, and I have yet discovered what he has that desirable. " He says when his brother places an arm around him._

_"Looks, eyes of a wolf, hero profile, and a sensitive side, Yeah I would tap that" He says the two heads roll in his direction, then down at the bottle in his hand._

_" I think you're at your limits Joe" He gasps, " But I want a Jason, Now daddy" He complains in a british accent ._

_"The world is not ready to hear you sing girlfriend, Joe" Nathan says, taking the beer from him. when a woman walks up._

_"Hi, I'm casey" Joey smiles" Joey, care to dance" the woman accepts his hand causing him to give his friend a smirk, nathan smiles at Marcus, " you always can live in my basement" Marcus rolls his eyes._

_..._

_Aaron taps Jason shoulder causing the two to pull away, Kate smiles " I am going to fresh up" Jason grabs her arm before she could walk away. " I'll..." She cuts him off. "I'll be fine besides the girls are in" She kisses his cheek before walking away._

_"Bourne, needs a little help, and well I am not enough" Jason eyes fall on joey who was dancing with a woman, while a group of Marines were glaring at him. " Who the girl" Aaron sighs. " the man's wife, he just got back" He stares at him._

_"How.." Aaron stares at him. " I do recon for a living, I know what everyone is doing" Jason nods "let go interven, Not one time" Jason says while he walks over to his friends who already jump in for Joey._

_Kate walks into the bathroom to find a man had jess cornered against a wall. ''let me go" He man smirks " why should I" He says, grabbing onto jess tighter._

_Kate breaks the man's grip on Jess, she twists his arm in an unnatural position, while taking him to the ground his back towards her causing his arm to resemble a chicken wing._

_" That's why you should let go" Kate whispers to him before looking up at Jess. "You okay" She nods when her eyes follows on his buddies that can towards kate._

_ Kate get up patting the man on the back. " He doesn't need his honor defend, I swear" She says with a little smile causing Jess eyes to stare at her._

_" I like them feisty" He says to his friend who smiles. " So do I " Kate rolls her eyes. " That's right dogs travel in packs" She says while men near her, she steps in front of Jess. _

_" Great now I have to hear I told you so" She says before a man grabs her. " This is for making my boyfriend be right" She says sending her elbow into the man's face, Jess stands there in shock when she see's the way that she fights, it wasn't basic self defense it was cut throat , and she she could tell kate was holding back._

_Lexi walks out of the bathroom to see Kate flipping a man slamming her foot against his stomach. Jess turns to lexi. " I think you should stay on her good side" Lexi nods while Kate sends one finally blow. " That's for hitting on me " She says turning around to see the girls who eyes were just staring at her._

_"what?"_

_"I think they are in shock like these ones are" She turns around to see her boyfriend who had his arms crossed over his chest. while his friend were staring at her with their jaw dropped six inches where it used to be._

_" I can explain, " He nods with a smile when he see's the men who were afraid to peel themselves off the floor. that's why you never mess with his girlfriend. " I was defending Jess, and then the man I...put down" Jason hides his smile keeping his poke face on, while Nathan was moving close to the man that laid a hand on his wife._

_"than his friends started hitting on me, and I was like stop and then were like no, and then my elbow found their face and the rest is I told you so" He smiles, examining her hands " This is going to sound stupid, are you okay?" She smiles " I was scared" He kisses her hands " No need you didn't break a nail" She giggles when he pulls her into his embrace._

_She looks up smiling. " you're not mad" He stares at her like she was crazy. "You defend yourself and jess, why would I be mad, it just proves that trouble follows you" He teases before kissing her lips when a man in black taps his shoulders the couple pulls away. " I thought I asked you to leave' Kate looks confused until she sees a man limping his way out. " I guess trouble just doesn't follow me" He sighs " Fine, we are troubled people" He says causing him to smile. " you want to get some breakfast?" She smiles " I could eat" He smiles leading her out of the club while the rest just follows the couple wondering where they find people like them._

* * *

_" what?" Kate asks, at the constant staring. " where did you learn to fight like that? " jess asks the question " My mom" She answers, before taking a drink of her O.J. Aaron raises a brow._

_"That was Krav maga, I saw it when when we were in tel aviv" Kate turns to Jason " you been to israel" he nods " did you pick some olives " he smiles "no was a little busy" She nods while the rest were waiting for a answer._

_" My mom is israeli..."They stare at her for more information. "Ex mossad" She says, causing Aaron to stare at Jason, while the rest nod staring at their friend who rolls his eyes at them before eating some of his pancakes._

_" oh, so what does she do now?" Joey asks a little scared to know that answer._

_" She's a lead field agent at NCIS" Joey stares at Jason while Nathan shakes his head._

_"Jason, dating your commanders sister wasn't enough for you, you had to up it," Marcus smirks "It could be worse her father could be his boss too" He says laughing when the Jason and Kate stares at him causing his laughter to die down._

_" Are you serious? " Kate nods "my family kind of runs NCIS. " She says with a smile. Lexi raises a brow. "What do you mean they run it. "_

_Joey leans in by Lexi ear. " She means like the mob, " He says causing everyone to roll their eyes. _

_"Her grandfather is the director and she haves a lot of family that works there. It's not the mob" Kate smiles thinking about it kind of is._

_ "So ex mossad mother, and her father is your boss ...yup, Bourne you need help" Lexi says, kate kisses his cheek." My grandpa is a marine sniper" Everyone gives him the sign of last rights causing him to smile. " Don't worry, I got your back " She whispers to him. "what no assassin siblings" Joey asks laughing, causing kate to smile. "My sister and brother are..."_

* * *

_Kate smiles " Goodnight, you guys" she says, they all bid her goodnight, Jason catches her arm. " I'll be right there" Jason says, causing her to give him a wink before walking away._

_Jason turns to everyone "what?" Jess smiles " If you mess this Up, I'll kill you" She says before kissing his cheek._

_" I second what my wife said," Nathan says before walking upstairs with his wife to check on their kids before heading home._

_Joey and Marcus smile at each other. " If you do, it's fair game" Jason glares causing the two to hurry out of the house. "See you tomorrow" The call while walking out the door._

_Lexi smiles kissing his cheek. " I...guess..." He smiles " you like her" She nods, hands her a picture of six teenages infont of the school leaning on a car, he smiles at the picture of him and he's friends, when he's eyes settle on the one that was missing, he held her close to him. Her jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders. which brought out her milky skin, her almond brown eyes that always made him smile. He places a hand on a scar, he remember when he learned how to save a life._

_"She's not sarah,...I miss my bestfriend, and still see you guys together, but I think she would approve, so I am going to stand aside and let my other bestfriend be happy... I am going to let you date her" She says before going upstairs causing Jason to blink a few times._

_Aaron laughs "Mate, I think you are forgetting someone rathan import" He says nodding to the back door causing a grin to appear on Jason face. Sarah will always be the first girl he fall for. the one he lost, and the what ifs, may come time to time, but kate was the future , and the what if's that he would never allow because he was always going to know._

_" Please. Keep it down" Jason rolls his eyes before heading to the boat. Aaron smiles "New member with a life membership" He says with a smile before following his wife up the stairs._

* * *

_He smiles when walks into the cabin, seeing her laying in bed a leg bended while the other was flat on the bed._

_She was popped up on her elbows, in a Padre's Jersey while a Yankee hat that was wore proudly on her head._

_"I think you got the wrong cap, but the rest is..." He gives her a cocky grin causing her to smile. "I had to stay true to my team. How am I doing making it up to you?" She asks while slowing rubbing her foot against the back of her caff. His eyes follow the movement causing him to bite his lip._

_"A hell of a Job, by the way it's a great look for you" She smirks "Get a good look, because this is the last time you are going to see me in it " He pouts, while he climbs on top of her, he grabs her leg wrapping it around his waist, She smiles while wrapping the another one around him locking her ankles. " That's depressing " He says while his lips hover over hers, while his hand moves up her thigh._

_" Here this should soften the blow, happy birthday?" She says handing him an envelope that was under the pillow._

_He gives a bright smile when he sees the tickets to away game at Yankee stadium. " These are great seats, How did you get them?' She smiles, relaxing under him. " I have my ways, and it helps when a few NYPD officers owe you a favor" She says, before he steals a quick peak._

_"Best gift I ever got" He says, while slowly removing her yankee hat, " A baseball game, Jason that's the best gift you got?" she asks snaking her fingers around his neck. " I wasn't talking about the tickets" Her eyes focus on his lips. " Then what?" He kiss the top of her nose, winning him a smile. " You, a second chance...I am not going to miss it up this time" She smiles " If you don't have your way with me in the next ten seconds, I taking charge again" He smirks before his lips crashes against hers._

_She deepens the kiss, her heart was racing a rhythm that was coming so familiar. The same rhythm that Jason had thought about all those nights apart. " I can't wait for thanksgiving" She giggles before recapturing his lips._

* * *

_they had their hard goodbyes, they had to promise the kids that they would be coming to D.C in august before school started to give him a few weeks to get settled in. Kate had talked to her family, but she left out Jason in every conversation. She was going to fly out in a few weeks to announce that they were together. How would that turn out. Neither one of them know that answer, but they knew they had a fight on their hands. once they landed they went to Kate's place showered and got ready for their baseball game, because they both knew in the morning life went on._

_kate was getting ready for class while her boyfriend was packing to catch his train back to D.C. when there was a knock on the door. "Jase, can you get that" She calls from the shower, Jason leaves his duffle back before jogging to the door._

_He opens the door to reveal a old english man with glasses. "Hello, can I help you?" The older man stands there in shock at the man inside his granddaughter apartment. " I'm here to visit my granddaughter, Caitlin, is she here"_

_"Yes, so your Ducky, I heard a lot of great things about you," Jason says, letting the older man in. Ducky forces a smile. "May I ask who you are..."_

_"Was it the neighbors again, I swear you been overseas for over a year, you think they would be a little more understanding with the noise" Sks down at herself. "What I meant...I...I'll be..." She turns around and runs to her bedroom. _

_Ducky watches the door slam shut before turning towards the young man. " So how was england" Jason says trying his hardest to break the ice causing Ducky to just stare at says while walking out of the bathroom in a short bathrobe, while brushing her beautiful brown locks._

_She finally looks up seeing her grandfather glaring at her boyfriend. Jason blinks a few times he really needs to work on his first expressions._

_She drops her brush "Grandpa Ducky..."_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and please review. Next chapter up soon._**

**_Thank you, OliviaBensonforeverSVU and Percys-lil-sis for following My boss's daughter._**

**_Thank you, crezza24 for reviewing._**


	9. Rules, are never the answer!

_Thank you for reading, and please Review._

* * *

_five minutes of complete silence was weighing on the men. Jason lets out a sigh. "Sir, can we start over?" Ducky stares at him. "Please do, I would rather forget this whole conversation" Ducky says, causing Jason to give him a grateful smile._

_"even though I am afraid that it's forever stain in my memory" "Sorry about that" Jason says, rubbing his neck._

_"So am I"Ducky say. " Not has much has I am " Kate says, causing the two to turn around to see her leaning against the doorway of the bedroom full dressed._

_She walks over to the old timer hugging him tightly. "Sorry, about that, Grandpa" Ducky can see her embarrassment. He gives her a smile while he pinches her cheeks causing her to smile._

_"It's okay my dear. I was young once..." Kate gives him a please don't tell me a story about your past relationships._

_He smiles" I should have called" She kisses his cheek._

_"Thank you, for not being..." He smiles "Gibbs, You're welcome, so who's this Young man" Kate smiles "Grandpa Ducky, this is my boyfriend Jason, Jason this is my grandfather Dr. Donald Mallard" Jason shakes the man's hand._

_"Like I said before I heard a lot of great of things about you, sir" Ducky turns to his granddaughter. "I wish I could say the same" Jason folds his arms over his chest staring at his girlfriend. _

_Who gives him a innocent face. " "I Did mention him, I just didn't supply a name or a face" She says honestly, causing both of the men to stare at her._

_She looks between the two. " I Introduced you isn't that enough"_

_Ducky smiled " It's fine my dear, So mister..." Jason smiles "Bourne" Ducky eyes open widen. "Oh my," Kate gives a innocent smile._

_"I take it, The Gunny has been talking about me" Kate was taken back by the nickname for her grandfather._

_"Gunny? "Kate asks in a questioning manner. " Director Gibbs..." He answers causing her to stare at him._

_" You call my grandpa gunny" He smiles "It's a marine thing" He says causing her to stare at him in disbelief. _

_Jason places a gentle kiss on her forehead. " It won't make sense to you, just roll with it" He says before turning to Ducky._

_ "My mom always said if you start off on the wrong foot, finishes it over lunch " The two stares at him. " It prevents you from putting your foot in your mouth." Kate turns to ducky._

_" I have two hours before class what do you say you hunger?" Ducky smile "I could eat, and I have a few questions for Mister Bourne" Kate gives ducky a smile, while he stares at the young man._

_" I'm sure you do sir, " He says, while Kate looped her arm around her grandfather's._

_She leans in by his ear. "Be nice" he gives her a bright smile._

_"I'm always am my dear" Kate smiles "Not Grandpa Gibbs nice" He gives her a charming smile. " Jason, Do you know where your name is derived from" Jason smiles " I have Idea, however I'm a sucker for a good story" He says walking out with the two._

* * *

_(please listen to wasurenaide by DBSk, type in english subs)_

_Tali mind was lost in the song. Her body was using the lyrics and melody to paint a picture that would make anyone break down in tears at first glance. Matt walks in taking his usual seat in the far corner so she won't see him._

_She kneels down at a prop that was a graveside Matt eyes focus on the tears that were forming in her eyes he wanted nothing more to rush over to her and kiss them away even though it had to do with her routine that she choreographic to enter at a competition for an opportunity to go to Paris he had no doubt that she was going to win._

_She places her hand on the grave before slowly raising to her feet, once her feet hit the floor her body told the story of a woman that lost the love of her life. _

_Her world without him, how everywhere they used to go together was still fresh in her mind, and she still knew he was near, but she couldn't see him. she wanted to be in the same world with him again, she wanted to touch him, hold him close to her, but she knew she couldn't._

_ Every step made you get even more lost in this woman's head until you were finally lost in her world. Your heart aches, you had this hollowness that nothing in this world will ever fill until you made yourself forget it, and go back to the past. The world where he was._

_Where you were back in his arms sheltered from the pain of heartache, your heart was whole. You were wrapped in the man that melted the ice that used to shield your heart, the warmth of his flesh when you were lost in each other. Then reality shatters you once again. you are just left with your memories, but they were enough to help you wait until the day you're with him again. Until than you are left with a promise that you'll wait, and you praying he doesn't forget you._

_She collapsed to the ground by the grave just has the song ends. She hears clapping causing her to smile._

_"Wi Fi, I thought I said I didn't want you watching me practice this one" She asks before turning around._

_He smiles " That was amazing, I am going to miss you"_

_She smiles . " I didn't win yet...and my friends are..." Matt pulls her close to him, the sweat on neck running down her skin making it glisten. " good, but you're extraordinary"_

_She smiles "Thank you, did you think it was emotional enough" He nods. " I had to keep myself from crying, because I'm a man, the born protector" She laughs, she kisses his lips._

_" Okay, I am ready to go my big strong man" She says before pulling away to grab her bag, when her teacher walks in. " Thank you. again I'll see you tomorrow" She says to her teacher before walking out with her boyfriend. _

* * *

_A sixteen year old girl was sitting in the middle of the history section engrossed with what she was reading not noticing a boy around her brother's age trying to get by. His brown eyes staring at the beauty who was lost in a history book._

_"excuse me," She looks up from her book, her eyes met his almond eyes, he had fair skin, and jet black spiky hair._

_He was beyond cute. "Yes?" She asks letting her book cover the smile that was playing on her lips._

_" Can I get through" She pulls her legs in clearing the path._

_"Sorry, next time just go over me, I won't notice" He smiles " I'll make a note" He says, while grabbing the book he needed it. He groans " Stupid history" He mumbles under his breathe causing her to giggle._

_"Something funny?" He asks while carrying the six hundred paged book, that could be used has a weight._

_"Nothing, it's quite sad, it already had it's fair share of heartache, and you go off insulting it." She says, while hugging her history book._

_"It needs love" he smiles, " Maybe I was too rash, can you shed some light on it for me" He asks, she pats the floor next to her, he takes a spot next to her on the floor._

_"How can we move on when we don't know where we been, how can you define who you are when you have no clue where you came from." He smiles at the fact that she never stops for air. " How can you teach others when you can't learn from your own mistakes, your history the darkest of hours or the wonders of life's victories, the scars that make us or what breaks us apart" She says which causes him to smile,_

_"Maybe I was too harsh on the subject, Maybe I just needed a wiser instructor, by the way I'm Eric She smiles grabbing the book out of his hands, before opening it up to the first page._

_"Jenny" She smiles at him before starting to read the page the whole time he was smiling at her. She smirks to herself. "And this is what tali would call a McGee pick up line"_

* * *

_Matt was laying on tali bed, when she walks in wearing a boyfriend tee, and short shorts, her hair was in a ponytail. She lays down next to him. "Hey, so how did your interview go?" She asks causing him to smile._

_" I aced it, they said that I just have to met with the program director, and I'll be in Korea same time you are in Paris" She gives a weak smile._

_"a month is a long time" Matt nods, " I know, but I'll make you a Wifi long distance package" She giggles, " have you told uncle tony and aunt ziva. yet" She shakes her head. " I'm waiting until I win, I told kate. She said that she'll help with my abba-leh."Matt smiles."so we have to make are time count" He says, while he rolls her on back causing her to shake her head. when he climbs on top of her._

_" What's wrong" Tali sighs. "you know we can't, " He smiles " Tali, I know that you're not..." She cuts him off. "I mean, my dad has a six sense every time we are close he calls"_

_Matt smiles " I think we should but your theory to the test" He says capturing her lips, her hands grab the back of his head pulling him closer to her when her phone rings causing him sigh. " Damn, that is a good trick" tali smiles while answering the phone. "Hi Ima-leh, Did abba-leh make you call?" Her face turn white. " I'll be right there...I'll call Kate, just stay with him"_

* * *

_Eric hands her the ice coffee he bought her. " So, Jenny do you..." He was cut off by a boy his age walking up glaring holes into him. "Little Girl, I been looking everywhere for you, I thought I was meeting you in the library. Who's this?" He asks, placing himself between his friend and eric._

_Jenny hugs him before turning to Eric who smile fades. " Eric, this is my friend A,J" She introduced the boy that was 6'2. He's well tone muscles and statue had change from the little boy he used to be, however the hazel eyes and boyish charm never did. A.J could see the boy's smile returned._

_A.J forces a smile. "Hi," He says before turning his attention back to Jenny. " Do, you still want my help with your application for Georgetown" She nods smiling._

_" Yes, just one minute" She says before turning her attention to Eric "I really have to go, I had fun, I hope you switched your vote or considering it" She says before starting to walk with A.J when the boy grabs her hand, causing A.J to twist the boy's hand until he lost his grip on his friend._

_"A.J let him go!" She scolds while checking his wrist when it was released. "Sorry, he's a little over protective when it comes to me. we grew up together he's like my cousin" A. J didn't know why those words felt like knives into him._

_He fakes apologetic smile "Sorry, reflex" The boy nods "I was wondering if maybe we can have another study session, you know to give history a chance" She smiles, while placing her number in his phone. A.J rolls his eyes, while she was smiling up a storm the whole time they were walking to the library._

_"What? " She asks, while he hides his glare. " You're supposed to be studying to learn not to make it into your own little love connection._

_Jenny gives him a look. "I remember you tutoring Kara in Algebra, and uncle tony having to dump a bucket of water on you two..." He places a hand over her mouth. "This isn't about me, it's about you, I don't like the way he was looking at you" She smiles "You're being overprotective, he is a nice guy, so can you stop acting like my dad" She says before kissing his cheek, he stares at the girl who grew up over the years. Her slender body that was perfectly shaped, no matter if she thought she was to lackey The way her dirty blonde hair cascade down her back, while her green eyes allure you in. But she was just his best friend._

_He forces a smile. "Not when it comes to you" He whispers, before following her to the table. When his phone starts to ring. "What happen Mom...Jenny and I will be right there" He says before grabbing Jenny wrist. "what's wrong"She asks but he was too busy rushing out of the building to notice._

* * *

_Kate smiled, they had been talking for hour about literature, for the first time ducky was up against someone who know more than just a tad which brought a smile to his face._

_" you two should exchange information," Jason smiles . "Already did" She laughs before looking at her grandfather who gives her approving smile causing her to shake her head. 'maybe everyone does love Bourne's'_

_" Now, my mom would have loved to met you, She loved poetry, One of her favorites was Who says love was fire by patience worth" Jason says with a weak smile._

_"Aw, I have to agree, it was a lovely poem" Kate smiles "are one of you going to share" Jason smiles_

_"who said love was made of fire" He says staring in her eyes, ducky watches the young man who eyes didn't lie about his feels for his granddaughter. _

_"I know love is ash" Kate smiles " It is the thing which remains, when the fire is spent, the holy essence of experience" She smiles, Ducky smiles at the young couple. "you know poetry" He shakes his head. "Only some that I used to read to my mom when she was in the hospital" Kate smiles "I think you holding out, but I'm sure grandpa ducky bring out of you" The old man smiles. "Oh, Yes my only question is why we haven't met sooner" Jason mind wanders, while Kate explains._

_..._

_"are you willing to talk," Jason looks into the man's eyes that was tearing his back open. "That depends did you go to hell yet" Jason says causing the man to smile when two other men drag in someone that made his eyes widen.."are you willing to risk his life" ..._

_..._

_"Jason, are you okay?" She asks while his hand grips his knife tightly._

_He loosens his grip. "I'm fine, I was just thinking that I would have an ally at thanksgiving dinner" She forces a smile, while she see's the distant look in his eyes._

_Ducky stares at the young man. " We'll have plenty of time to make strategies to get you through the door, " Jason smiles, while Kate reaches for his hand giving it a gently squeeze._

_Kate smiles when her phone rings. "I'll be right back, It's my sister" she says getting up from the table Jason watches her walk away. " you are rather taken by her" Ducky says causing Jason to smile._

_" I'm in love with her." Ducky smiles "I can see that, and she's in love with you" Jason smiles "I hope so" He gives the man a little smile. "She's been hurt, in past because the man couldn't handle the men in her life"_

_Jason cuts in smiling "Did they send you, because I was really intimidated, back at the apartment" Ducky smiles " I do my best but it's not me who sends the men running"_

_Jason smiles " I know, I am going to receive threats that they are going to change the way they feel about me..." Ducky gives the man a little smile, while Jason stares at the woman across the way._

_"But, what kind of man would I be not to fight for someone I care about when sometimes I fight for something I don't believe in. "Ducky gives a smile. "She's priceless, there is nothing I wouldn't give up for her... "_

_" or anything I won't do for her. If that means losing the job, and the new found friends, that's how it is." Ducky smiled "She had me ready for the front lines since hello, and I would fight like hell to not hear that goodbye" He says when Kate walks back in a panic._

_"what's wrong" He asks wiping away the tears from her eyes. "My dad has been shot, I need to get to D.C,"_

_"Oh my, How is he" Ducky says getting up . " I only got bits and pieces, he's in surgery, there are still looking for the shooter" She searched her purse for the keys, while Jason place money down on the table._

_"where the hell are my damn keys "She shouted, slamming her purse down, Jason gently grabs the purse pulling them out of the side pocket, "I'll drive, you just calm down, okay" He says, she nods taking a deep breath._

_"I'm sorry, I'm usually the level headed one..." He smiles "Hey, it's me remember" She nods "That's why I'm acting like this" She says while ducky places his arm around her. 'It's fine my dear, you remind me of your aunt when your father had the pneumonic plague" Jason ears peak, only his boss...only a DiNozzo._

* * *

_She walks over to her mother who was waiting outside her father room. " How is he?" Ziva turns around to see her daughter and her husband's new probie. "He is fine, a month he'll be back to his old self." Kate smiles, while letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Did they find who did this" Ziva shakes her head. " but your uncle and Gibbs is working with David to find out, along with Abby and Palmer" she says before going over to her long time friend." Ducky, I'm glad your back" Ziva hugs him tightly. " Me too, my dear"_

_"where are tali, and A.j ," kate asks looking around to find them missing in action._

_"The McGee's dragged them out to get some air while the doctor checks on your abba-leh " Kate stares at her mother's tired eyes. "Ima-leh you need a few hours of sleep." She says, when Jason phone rings. he pulls to the side, 'Gunny' " Yes, sir...I'll be right there" He gives her a little smile. "I'll be back a little later" He says, she nods with a small smile, he kisses her forehead before turning his attention to Ziva._

_" It nice, to see you again…we need to find a new way to met" Ziva gives a little smile. "It seems this is how you make all of your first expressions," Jason turns to Kate who looks around avoiding his gaze._

_"Mi Vida, what is she talking about?" She kisses her on the cheek. "Nothing, sweetheart" She says causing him to smirk._

_"Sure," He says before walking away._

_The doctor walks out. " you may go in" He says before the young woman pushes past him, ziva gives him apologetic smile before doing the same._

_Tony sighs."Can't we hook up a Blu-ray in here" Kate smiles " I'm sure I can, but I won't bring the James Bond Collection" She says causing her father to turn in her direction._

_"Ninja!" She walks over to him hugging him tightly when the rest of her family walks in._

_" Daddy, you know you can get me home without giving me a heartattack. " Kate says causing him to smile. " Well, it got you here faster then when I called," She pulls away. " Hey, I been home"_

_" not for the last few months."_

_"I know, but I am almost done, it's my last year," He nods, while she points to the sling._

_"How long" He sighs "a month, until I get to go back to work" She nods, " Good, that means that I won't be alerted to get the hospital" She says before turning to her mother who smiles while Tali goes over to kate hugging her._

_"No, I'll be calling for you to help keep him in line" She nods to her father who sighs. "Not you to Mini zee" She gives him a look. "Yes, and you are going to follow every single rule or else" He gulps " I hope the or else is just not getting desert" He whispers to his son who smiles._

_" Pops, she threaten the nurse, I don't think it has to to with you getting ice cream" He says, causing he's father to smile who could see the sign of relief on his face._

_Tony smiles when he see's all of his kids together, before the kids attack their grandfather. Ziva takes a seat next to him. " What are you thinking about?"_

_He smiles "I got my wife and kids back, I'm still alive, I'm in a good place" She kisses his lips. "Good because you are not going anywhere. "Ziva says before looking over at her oldest daughter who got her smile back, she knew that there was going to be a fight for the probie, and she knew which side she had to be on._

* * *

_Everyone had stopped by to see Tony, expect for Jason who had not reappeared since he left. Kate had sent the twins to drag their mother home for a shower and a few hours of sleep while she stood with her father._

_Kate and Tony were watching a movie on the T.V she had set up for him. The credits starts to roll " So Ninja what's new" She smiles, " Nothing" She say before eating a chip. He gives her a look causing her to give a innocent smile._

_"What?" He taps her on the noise causing her to giggle. " you're hiding something" She smiles " well I do have something to tell you, I am..." She was cut off by the door opening, Jason peeks his head in._

_" Is this a bad time" Kate shakes her head. "No, come in" Tony stares at what his probie haves in his hand. " Hold it there what's in your hand" Jason stops in his tracks._

_" Just james Bond's movies. Dr. no to live and let die" Tony smiles " you may come in" Kate glares at her boyfriend._

_"Kate this is Jason Bourne, Jason this is my daughter Kate Jason and Kate smiles at each other. " We already met," Jason says with a smile while his girlfriend was still glaring at him._

_" You are on my list Bourne" She growls while her father was over the moon for the movies that his daughter or rest of the family won't bring him._

_Jason smiles "Has long has I'm on top , I'm okay with it" He says with a smile causing her to hide a smile, but she couldn't contain her rosy cheeks. Her father looks up from his movies to glance between his probie and daughter and he didn't like what he was seeing._

_" I'm going to get some coffee, Do you want to come Jason? He smiles when Tony cuts in._

_"Actually Bourne, I wanted to speak to you for a moment" Kate looks at Jason, He gives a little smile. "I'll meet you there" She nods, before kissing her father on his cheek._

_" No coffee for you, I'll bring you apple juice" She teases before walking out leaving the two completely alone._

_Tony forces a smile while Jason takes a seat on the chair. "Yes. boss" Tony smiles " I talked to Gibbs, You'll be evaluated on your marksmanship on Thursday. I don't think you needed time for that " Jason shakes his head. "I can thank the marines for that" Tony smiles "Yep, good old corp, How's your girlfriend ?"_

_Jason smiles. " actually I wanted to talk to you about that..."Tony cuts him off. "Jason, there are rules that you must follow when you work with me" Jason smiles " Abby warned me about those," Tony force a smile. "Rule Number 1, My daughter is off limits..."_

* * *

_Tony, really Rules against dating, I wonder where you got that from...where are you hiding Gibbs. men_

_Thank you, DS2010, tbcummings30, crezza24, hslacer, and NCISexy_

_NCISexy, thank you, I have to agree I like Jason way more than Alex too._

_crezza24, Everyone is all that...with that being said poor Jason. I agree they are adorable, and I just can't get enough of them._

_Hslacer, Nothing is better than gibbs, but thank you._

_tbcummings30, you and me both...will he survive...Maybe...will they stay together...Possible...How do you find out ...Stay tune!_

_Ds2010, I know I think that is way worst then you dad finding out. In my opinion, poor ducky._

_Thanks guys,_

_DreamCatcher365 Out...for now_


End file.
